Miraculous Chaos
by formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN
Summary: Nine angels protect the balance between good and evil. The angels of love hate war piece miracles chaos life death and fate. When the angels of Miracles and Chaos arrive in Forks will Bella fall for vampire Edward or will unseen threats pull them apart?
1. Neighbors

_**Chapter 1**_

"Bella, doit pourquoi nous restons ici?" Natasha whined as she and Bella drove on the small forest path to their small cottage rest home.**(Why must we stay here)**

"Parce, Natasha, que nous devons le repos nos pouvoirs vous savez cela." Bella sighed as she looked out the passenger window and saw the shrubery pass in a green blur, the result of her sister's driving.**(Because we have to rest our powers you know that)**

"Et nous pleurnichons le repos à Paris?" Was Natasha's annoyed reply. **(And we cant rest in Paris)**

Bella sighed at her sister's question. They had had this conversation before, in several languages, and Natasha was getting on her nerves. She replied anyway though, "Nous pleurnichons le repos à Paris parce que nous avons besoin d'un environnement éloigné qui est paisible regagner notre pouvoir."**(We cant rest in Paris because we need a remote environment that is peaceful to regain our power) **

Bella's phone rang saving her from having to hear Natasha's brilliant reply, "Bonjour, qui ceci est?" **(Hello who is this) **

"Bella, Vous savez qui c'est. Son Jasmine." Was the exasperated reply. **(You know who it is. Its )**

"Jasmine quelque chose tromper est? Tout le monde est-il bon?" Bella's voice was full of worry, the others said they wouldn't call unless something was wrong. **(is something wrong? Is everyone okay?)**

"Se calmer, Bells! Tout est bien! Je m'assurais juste bien! Etes-vous là pourtant?" Jasmine's voice was amused and mocking, but there was an undercurrent of anxious worry. **(Calm down, Bells! Everything is fine! I was just making sure you're okay! Are you there yet?)**

"Maintenant qui a besoin de se calmer ? Nous sommes biens. Nous sommes presque là.Pourquoi avez-vous appelé? Vous tout a promis vous appellerait seulement s'il y avait un problème." Bela's voice was soothing as she tried to figure out why Jas would call so soon. **(Now who needs to calm down? We're fine. We're almost there. Why did you call? You all promised you'd only call if there was a problem.)**

"Bien, j'ai voulu vous assurer deux obtenu là sans accident! Ne pas oublier se de présenter à l'enregistrement avec nous régulièrement, autrement nous nous présenterons à l'enregistrement avec vous! Maintenant combien plus long jusqu'à ce que vous commencez l'école?" The anxious worry was replaced by nervous excitement in Jasmine's voice and Bella could practically see her friends excited green eyes and black curls bouncing as she jumped in happiness. **(Well, I wanted to make sure you two got there safely! Don't forget to check in with us regularly, otherwise we'll check in with you! Now how much longer till you start school?) **

Bella wasn't surprised that Chris took the phone from Jasmine just then and said, "Je plains ceci, Bella. Peux-je parler à Tasha?"**(I'm sorry for this, Bella. Can I talk to Tasha?)**

She laughed as she said, "Christopher, vous ne pouvez pas nous attendre vraiment pour arriver à la chaumière?" **(Christopher, you really can't wait for us to get to the cottage?)**

Chris sighed as he replied, "Bella, elle est mon âme et mon coeur. Je dois lui parler vraiment." **(Bella, she is my soul and heart. I really must talk to her.) **

Bella sighed as well, "Qui j'est d'emporter une âme de l'homme? Ici elle est!" **(Who am I to take away a man's soul? Here she is!)** Bella laughed as Natasha started squealing in Italian and almost caused an earthquake in Washington.

"Dieu, Natasha! Se calmer ou vous nous tuerez!" Natasha glared at Bella but sobered quickly. **(God, Natasha! Calm down or you'll kill us!)**

"Me mordre, Toshoos de Friandise!" She murmured and Bella smirked at the name, her sister was truly predictable. **(Bite me, Goodie Toshoos!)**

"Chris, nous ne devons pas la conversation d'arrêt parce qu'elle est un ange!" Tasha's voice was sad and irritated, as she glared at the cottage that was now in sight. **(Chris,we don't have to stop talking because she's an angel!)**

There was a mumbling on the other line and Natasha's face softened. "Chris, cela est vraiment doux mais vous ne devez pas l'inquiétude de nous c'est ne nous parlant pas pourrait cela nous mettre en danger c'est le fait que nous sommes si faible." **(Chris, that's really sweet but you don't have to worry about us it's ****not us talking that could put us in danger it's the fact that we're so weak.)**

The mumbling on the other line was worried and nervous, and Bella could tell Christopher was worried for them more than the others. He truly was the other half of Tasha's soul, and both Bella and Tasha could tell that the extent of their weakness frightened him. He didn't want Tasha or Bella dead, that could cause a balance shift, and break his heart.

"Non pas se soucier de nous. Nous faisons bien." Natasha's voice was gentle but strong proving through it that she was not frail or weak, and that he had no reason to worry.**(Not to be concerned with us. We do well.)**

There was a pause, as Chris said something that made Natasha's eyes widen.

"Non! Ne pas tout met la prise pour moi Christopher! Rester à Paris! Personne devrait venir ici! Nous sommes biens et nous avons juste besoin de se reposer!" Natasha, as masochistic as she was, did not like the idea of everyone putting there jobs on hold to watch them meditate and go to human school. **(No! Don't put everything on hold for me Christopher! Stay in Paris! No one should come here! We're fine and we just need to rest!)**

The mumbling on the phone was more persistent and Tasha looked like she wanted to give in. He was obviously pulling the lovers card.

"Oh, Christopher, je vous aime! S'il vous plaît ne pas venir, bien que! Vous feriez juste des gens plus suspect. Nous partir était assez vous n'avez pas besoin de pour les commencer regarder nous en haut!" She sounded desperate and lonely, her words were pleading. She didn't want them all discovered.**(Oh, Christopher, I love you! Please don't come, though! You'd just make people more suspicious. Us leaving was enough you don't need for them to start looking us up!) **

Chris said something that made Natasha smile as she said, "Je vous aime aussi! Faites attention! Bon au revoir." When she hung up Natasha said, "He wants to come here, but I won't let him. Do you think I should?"**(I love you too! Take care! Good bye.) **

Bella shook her head and said, "It would be too suspicious."

"So we're speaking in English now?" Tasha asked sarcastically as they got there bags from the trunk.

Bella nodded, "We better get used to it. I don't think anyone at the school would appreciate us speaking French the whole time."

Natasha reached up under thew eves and grabbed the hide-a-way key. She unlocked the door as she said, "Yeah, people are going to absolutely hate us! We're angels for Christ sake! That means we're beautiful, smart, and strong willed! Not to mention the chaos I let loose at the school, there will be some complications." She had a mischievous smile on her face as she said this which made Bella glare and shudder.

"You wasted our energy on fun?"

"Oh come on Bells! You know as well as I do that if we're there it will be interesting. I just gave it a tiny push!"

"You know a tiny push could turn into something huge!" Bella's heart beat was increasing as she worried about what could happen, though her worries were small compared to what was actually in store for her and her sister, and all of the other nine protectors of the balance.

"Well, maybe it wasn't a great idea so just forget about it and unpack." Bella shrugged and nodded.

The cottage was two stories. Five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and library. It was a fairly large home, and not much of a cottage, but the air was of a mountain escape not a house. The garden outside was well kept and beautiful though they hardly ever came here.

Bella went to her room carrying her two bags. Her room was directly connected to the library were she was always found while they were here. It was a nice small room, originally it was another room for the library, meant to be a study.

Bella put her clothes in the dresser and closet, then sat on the bed with the back pack. Inside were her most prized possessions. _Wurthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet_, and a compilation of the works of Jane Austin. There was also her treasure was a puzzle box with a locket, photo album, diary, pocket watch, ring, map of Paris, swimming medal, and silver hair brush locked safely away inside.

"Isabella! Descendre nous avons des invités!" Natasha yelled from downstairs.**(Isabella! Come down we have guests!)**

"Venir! Et ce qu'est arrivé à parler d'anglais?" Bella yelled back. **(Coming! And what happened to speaking English?)**

"Ne jamais avoir des objections cela! Juste descendre ici!" Natasha sounded nervous and impatient.**(Never mind that! Just get down here!)**

"Bien, j'aurai raison là!" Bella got up and ran down the stairs nearly falling on the last step, but catching herself on the bar. **(Fine I'll be right there!) **

When she got downstairs Bella heard the knock at the door and quickly joined Natasha as she opened the door. There on the front doorstep were three beautiful people, or rather vampires. One was a gorgeous man in maybe his late twenties with blond hair and butterscotch eyes, the older woman beside him was a motherly looking woman with caramel hair and the same eyes, The last was a rather excited looking teenager, she was pixie like and had short black hair that stuck out on all sides, her eyes also were the strange honey gold. All of them were, as most vampires are, extremely pale.

It was the pixie vampire that spoke first, "Hi! We're your neighbors!"

Natasha looked at her with a stunned expression on his face as she said, "We've never had neighbors before." Her voice was sharp and accusing and even these strangers would be able to tell she didn't trust them.

Bella sighed as she said, "Natasha, se comporter!" She turned to the visitors and said, "Please excuse my sister, she has terrible manners, do come in!" **(Natasha, behave!)**

"Que? Vous voulez laisser entrer les sangsues?" Bella just glared at her sister as she opened the door to the three. **(What? You want to let the leeches in?)**

"Thank you," the man said as he walked with the others. "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our adopted daughter Alice."

Bella nodded and shook his hand as she said, "I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Tasha."

Alice was still smiling as she asked, "When did you move in?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she said, "About fifteen minutes ago!" Her voice was cuttingly chipper as she mocked Alice.

"Where are your parents?" Esme asked with a kind smile. Bella froze, they had had Johnathan call the school to register them.

Lucky for them Natasha was a convincing liar. "They're dead." She said this with so much sorrow in her voice that pity sparked instantly in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Esme said as she put a cold hand on Bella and Tasha's shoulders.

"Oh, don't be," Tasha said as shrugged Esme's hand away. "It was a while ago and we have a great family."

"Where is the rest of your family?" Carlisle asked as he looked around the well furnished cottage.

"Paris." Natasha replied simply as Bella gave her a panicked look.

"Natasha!" She whispered as she glanced worriedly at the three confused vampires standing in the living room.

"What do you mean Paris?" Esme asked worriedly as she looked at the angels teenage forms.

"They'll come." Alice said surely as she glanced at Bella.

"What do you mean, they'll come?" Bella asked as she looked at Natasha for help.

"Oh, well, your family wouldn't leave you here alone, would they?" She asked with a curious and much to innocent look on her childlike face.

"We hope they will." Tasha said, "You know we should really be unpacking."

"Oh,yes I'm sorry for disturbing you, we were just shocked to find that we finally have neighbors. Stop by if you need anything."Carlisle said as he motioned for them to leave.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you. Stop by anytime you like." Bella said as she showed them to the door.

"It was nice meeting you to Bella, Tasha!"Alice said with a wave as she walked to the backseat of a black mercedes.

Bella sighed as she closed the door, "Remercier Dieu qu'est sur." **(Thank God that is over.)**

"Pourquoi l'Enfer vous les avez demandé?" Natasha asked as she sunk onto a couch. **(Why the Hell did you ask them in?)**

"J'étais poli." Bella blushed as she turned back to the stairs.**(I was being polite.)**

"Visser poli." Natasha muttered as she watched her sister stumble upstairs. **(Screw polite)**

* * *

_**Cullens**_

Everyone jumped as Alice squealed. _Edward! AH! New students! OH! They're going to be friends with us!_

"Alice, whats wrong?" Jasper asked as he pulled Alice back onto the couch.

"Absolutely nothing! There are two new students moving into that abandoned cottage." Alice grinned smugly about something Edward couldn't understand.

"You mean the cottage a few miles away?" Esme asked curiously as she sat on the arm of Carlisle's chairs.

"Yep!" Alice was bouncing excitedly, though Jasper was trying desperetly to calm her.

"When, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he worriedly glanced at his family. He didn't want these new neighbors to see or hear something that could put his family in danger.

"Fifteen minutes!" Everyone gaped at Alice in astonishment, knowing that she had known of this for quite a while. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, her eyes brimmed with anger and anoyance.

Before Rosalie could speak though there was the distinct sound of a foreign car driving through the forest. Everyone turned toward the sound of voices. There were two female voices speaking French rather quickly. It sounded almost as if they were having an argument, though they both seemed to know what the other was going to say.

The first voice was whiny and annoyed as the girl asked why they were there. The second voice was much quieter and calmer though there was an undercurrent of annoyance and anger within it. The conversation was hard to follow and they seemed to be talking about resting their power and soon a phone rang and the second woman handed it to the first.

As she started to squeal there was a slight trembling in the ground that was barely noticeable even to the keen senses of seven vampires.

"What was that?" Emmett asked as he looked around for the source of the disturbance.

"That was Natasha Swan, she seems excited to me." Alice laughed as she saw the look on everyones faces as they stared at her.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward asked in frustration as she continued blocking her thoughts.

"They're Isabella, Bella, Swan and Natasha, Tasha, Swan! The only thing I can figure out about them though is that they aren't human or vampire." Alice's face went blank as she looked into their futures, it was fuzzy and barely distinguishable, though Alice could just see Bella sitting cross legged three feet above the ground.

When Alice came back Edward looked extremely confused, "What was that Alice?"

"Bella," she said simply with a shrug.

Edward glared as he asked, "What was she doing?"

Alice sighed in frustration as she answered, "I can't figure that out! I keep having visions were strange things like that happen! And I can barely get visions of them!"

Everyone stared at Alice in shock. She couldn't get visions of them? Finally Emmett asked, "What are you two talking about? You get visions of what?" His face showed great confusion as he looked between the psychic and mind reader.

Alice smiled slightly as she answered, "I keep getting visions of Bella levitating off the ground and other stuff like that."

"Levitating?" Carlisle asked. He was intrigued by their new neighbors already and their names sounded slightly familiar, he just couldn't quite remember where he had heard of them.

"Yep!" Alice grinned, she knew that Carlisle and Esme would want to meet them, that meant she would be able to talk them into sitting with them at lunch.

"Well, why don't we go and say hello." Esme said, she aways thought the cottage home was to nice not to be owned by someone already.

Alice's grin grew even wider as Esme said it she nodded and turned to Carlisle who nodded as well.

No one else had wanted to go so it was just Carlise, Esme, and Alice. As they drove they listened again to the two girls talk again. They were extremely surprised to hear Natasha calling Bella down stairs because they had guests. They heard Bella trip down the stairs as she came.

When they got to the door they were met by two beautiful girls who looked to be around seventeen. They seemed to be twins, with matching waist length mahogany hair and brown eyes that appeared to be endless. They had fair skin though Bella seemed slightly flushed. Alice was the first to speak, "Hi! We're your neighbors!"

Natasha looked at her with a stunned expression on her face as she said, "We've never had neighbors before." Her voice was sharp and accusing and they could tell she didn't trust them.

Bella sighed as she said, "Natasha, se comporter!" She turned to them and said, "Please excuse my sister, she has terrible manners, do come in!" **(Natasha, behave!)**

"Que? Vous voulez laisser entrer les sangsues?" Bella just glared at her sister as she opened the door to the them. They were all shocked to hear Natasha refer to them as leeches. That was a term usually used by the Quileutte tribes wolves. **(What? You want to let the leeches in?)**

"Thank you," Carlise said as he led the way inside the large cottage. "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our adopted daughter Alice."

Bella nodded and shook his hand as she said, "I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Tasha."

Alice was still smiling as she asked, "When did you move in?" She knew that if they were to just come out and say they knew the two wouldn't be there in the morning.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she said, "About fifteen minutes ago!" Alice was stung by her mockingly chipper voice though she didn't let it show knowing that Tasha was like this to everyone, except her family.

"Where are your parents?" Esme asked with with her motherly kind smile. They all noticed Bella freeze at the mention of parents though they didn't know why.

"They're dead."Natasha said sadly but frankly. Pity sparked in them as they saw the twins standing in their home parent-less.

"I'm so sorry." Esme said as she put a cold hand on Bella and Tasha's shoulders. She was shocked to find that neither of them flinched away.

"Oh, don't be," Tasha said as shrugged Esme's hand away. Esme was slightly hurt that the girls wouldn't accept her comfort as he noticed Bella easing her way away from her hand. "It was a while ago and we have a great family." They were glad to here that but more curious as to where their family was.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Carlisle asked as he looked around. The cottage was well furnished with a classical mood with technology hidden away in subtle places. It was a beautiful home and far to well decorated to be done by a group of average teenagers.

"Paris." Natasha replied. None of them missed the panicked look Bella sent her. That was not an average reaction or reply, and Carlisle could tell there was something strange about the girls simply by looking at them, they held an aura that drew you near yet kept you at arms length.

"Natasha!" Bella whispered as she glanced worriedly at the three confused vampires standing in the living room. They were all confused even Alice. They were intrigued as to what these two were as well as where their family was.

"What do you mean Paris?" Esme asked worriedly as she looked at the two teenage girls in front of her, her motherly instincts were screaming at her to help them, to give them a mother.

"They'll come." Alice said surely as she she glanced at Bella. She wanted to talk to her she wanted her to have a friend when she started school.

"What do you mean, they'll come?" Bella asked her voice gave away her nervousness as she glanced at her sister.

"Oh, well, your family wouldn't leave you here alone, would they?" Alice asked. Carlisle sent her a warning glance.

"We hope they will." Tasha said, "You know we should really be unpacking."

"Oh,yes I'm sorry for disturbing you, we were just shocked to find that we finally have neighbors. Stop by if you need anything." Carlisle motioned for Esme and Alice to follow as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you. Stop by anytime you like." Bella said as she showed them to the door. The three Cullens could tell she was forcing herself to be polite.

"It was nice meeting you to Bella, Tasha!"Alice said with a wave as she walked to the backseat of a black mercedes. As she shut the door she heard the two talking inside.

Bella sighed as she closed the door, "Remercier Dieu qu'est sur." **(Thank God that is over.)**

"Pourquoi l'Enfer vous les avez demandé?" Natasha asked , her voice showed her annoyance at the visit. **(Why the Hell did you ask them in?)**

"J'étais poli." Bella replied shyly.**(I was being polite.)**

"Visser poli." Natasha muttered. **(Screw polite)**

Alice heard a stumbling and guessed Bella was going upstairs. From her visions alice had seen that Bella was extremely accident prone.

"Well that was certainly interesting. Alice what all do you know about them?" Carlisle was truly curious which made Alice excited. If Carlisle was curious that meant they would be getting to know the two girls outside of school.

"All I really know is that they aren't human or vampires, and Bella always levitates, Tasha has a temper, and there are seven other teenagers like them who will be coming here sometime in the future." Alice smiled slightly holding back the most exciting news.

"Alice is there anything else?" Carlisle sounded hopeful and Alice had to hold in a laugh as she understood just how interested he was in their new neighbors.

"Well," she said, "I had a vision that Bella is going to be Edwards mate." Carlisle's eyes widened as Alice spoke and his eyebrows shot up. Esme looked ecstatic and yet slightly worried. "Is something wrong Esme?"

Esme shook her head as she said, "I'm happy Edward is finally going to find someone but theres something about those girls thats just off. Bella seems perfectly nice but she seemed to nervous around us. How will she be Edwards mate if she isn't comfortable with us?"

* * *

_**Swans**_

There was a knock on the front door and Bella looked out the window of the library to see Alice Cullen on the front step. Bella opened the window and leaned out as she called down to her, "Just a second and I'll be right there!" Alice smiled widely up at Bella and waved. Bella gave her a small smile in return before leaning back into the room and shutting the window.

She hurried downstairs and opened the door to a grinning Alice, "Good morning Alice, can I help you with something?" Alice laughed at Bella's polite question as she answered.

"No, I was wondering if you would like to hang out or if you needed help getting settled in."

Bella smiled warmly as she opened the door wider for Alice to step into the cottage. "Thats really sweet of you, we really don't have anything left to unpack though, if you'd like you could just stay here for a while."

"Natasha wouldn't mind?" Alice asked with a teasing smile.

Bella laughed as she said, "Tasha is talking to her boyfriend Chris so for all she cares Hitler could come for tea."

Alice tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Is Chris in Paris?"

Bella nodded as she said, "He's part of our foster family, John, Jas, Chris, Harmony, Nathan, Ariana, James, Tasha and me. Thats our family, has been as long as we can remember."

"So why are you here while they're there?" Alice asked innocently.

Bella was slightly nervous as she said, "Well, you could say that we needed to rest for a while, you know we needed a break."

Alice nodded as she registered this information in her head, "Bella, I know we just met and all, but why did your sister call us leeches yesterday?"

Bella's eyes widened and she knew she would not be able to lie to Alice so she answered honestly, "Because she doesn't like being around vampires, Aro really freaked her out once and she never wanted to talk to another vampire again. Then you three showed up and well, she was really just being prejudice."

Alice stared at the blushing girl in front of her in shock, that was not what she had expected, what was even more unexpected was Bella continuing, "I'm sorry if she offended you, thats really just how she is. Her brain is as chaotic as her work and she really just gets creeped out by vampires, it was nothing against you personally, just Natasha letting her chaotic brain take over."

Alice was still in shock as she asked, "What do you mean work and why are you connecting my family with vampires?"

Bella was getting nervous knowing that she couldn't lie to this girl, she had been the one who sent her the visions of Jasper and Carlisle. She was the one who guided her to them. With all this knowledge she could not lie to Alice, so she told her the truth, "We know you're vampires."

"How?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well," Bella said, "Follow me." She headed upstairs to the Library with Alice close behind. The walls were covered in shelves of books. There were tables chairs and a desk littered with books maps and papers scattered around the room. Bella went straight to the third shelf from the top on the opposite wall.

She took a large leather bound book from the shelf. There were strange markings and symbols along the cover.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously as she looked over Bella's shoulder.

Bella laughed as she said, "Don't you mean what am I?" Alice looked at Bella curiously as she continued, "This is our history, it also holds the information we know of you." She turned an started grabbing other books with similar markings from the shelf.

When she was done Bella had ten books on the table. One was the thick leather bound book and the other nine were labeled with the names, _Isabella, Natasha, Johnathan, Jasmine, Christopher, Harmony, Nathaniel, Ariana, _and _James._

"As you probably know we are not human. If I tell you what we are you can not tell anyone or allow Edward to find out through your thoughts. Can you keep the secret from your whole family?" Bella asked as she turned to look Alice in the eyes.

Alice's jaw set as she nodded. She knew she wouldn't have to keep the secret long, once the rest came they would have to tell.

Bella sighed as she said, "Then I will tell you. In these books are the secrets of millennia. The secrets my family and I have discovered and created. We are the protectors of the neutral balance between good and evil, we are the..."


	2. Lunch and Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey sorry about the clip of chapter 2 on the last one! That was my first time uploading anything and it was late and I was confused! Sorry 'bout that! Well heres the Chapter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Bella sighed as she said, "Then I will tell you. In these books are the secrets of millennia. The secrets my family and I have discovered and created. We are the protectors of the neutral balance between good and evil, we are the..."_

Bella paused for a moment searching for words, "We are, for lack of a better term, angels. I am the angel of miracles, Tasha is the angel of chaos, Chris is the angel of hate, Jas is the angel of love, John is fate, Harmony is war, Nathan is piece, Ariana is life, and James is death. We protect the balance by bestowing gifts. Miracles, chaos, life, death, war, piece, love, and hate. Tasha and I are low on power and need to rest to regain strength so we can continue our work, thats why we're here in Forks."

Alice stared at Bella in astonishment she couldn't really be an angel, could she? "Bella?" She asked quietly, "When you say, you are angels what do you mean? Are you dead?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm not dead, as far as I know. We are only considered angels, we only know that we have been the same since the beginning of time. " Bella sat on a chair with the book labeled with her name as she motioned for Alice to do the same. "In this book all of my major miracles are recorded, they include you and your family."

"When you say we are some of your miracles, what do you mean?" Alice asked curiously, eyeing the large heavy looking blue book.

"I am the reason you are vampires, and more importantly, vegetarian." Bella said, she wouldn't meet Alice's stare afraid she was angry with her for not allowing her to be human. She was shocked when Alice said,

"If your the reason I have visions, then, thank you."

"How did you know I was the reason behind your visions?" Bella asked, finally looking up only to find Alice grinning.

"I guessed that if you caused me to be a vampire and a vegetarian, you'd be the one who gave me my visions." Alice's grin widened as she said, "Thanks for telling me your secret, the suspense was killing me."

Bella laughed as she asked, "Would you rather borrow the book or read it here?"

Alice's face went blank and Bella assumed she was looking into the future. Finally she answered, "I'll borrow the book, nothing should happen to it."

"That's good, I'll already be getting it for telling you. If something happened to that book they'd kill me, end of the world or not." Bella flinched slightly at the lecture she could imagine getting from John for this.

Alice suddenly started bouncing as she said, "Oh, Bella, why don't you and Tasha come and meet the rest of the family?"

As she spoke Tasha entered the room phone still in hand, "Isabella! Vous n'avez pas dit juste cette sangsue de nous!" She sounded outraged and astounded at the same time. **(Isabella! You did not just tell that leech about us!)**

Bella attempted a smile as she said, "Alice would have found out any way."

"Bella! John is going to _KILL_ you!" Tasha screeched.

"Well you should be coming, Esme really wanted me to bring you for lunch." Alice interjected as she glanced at her watch. Tasha and Bella stared at Alice with wide, horrified eyes, their mouths forming o's. Alice glanced up and grinned as she said, "You know what I mean! Wait! Do you eat?"

Tasha actually laughed at the worried look on Alice's face, "When we're weak like now we do!"

"What do you mean weak?" Alice cocked her head to the side as she asked. They seemed to be strong if they could alter life so much.

"We have a limited amount of power, and at times that power gets so sparse we have to rest. We consider it being weak." Bella answered with a grimace.

"And _that_ means we have to spend our time meditating and working on our accounts while everyone else gets to have fun!" Tasha sighed over dramatically.

Bella shook her head at her sister as she said, "Are you sure we wont be a bother? We know you don't eat human food and it would be rude of us to impose and make you buy food just for us."

Alice laughed and grabbed each of their hands as she dragged them out of the library. "Oh, and if you don't want us to understand you, I suggest you speak something a little less common!" Alice advised as they got in Carlisle's clack Mercedes. Bella was in the back and Tasha riding shotgun, though Alice was surprised to see siblings not fight over it.

"Any of you know, Greek?" Tasha asked, picking one of the less common languages they knew.

Alice looked at her startled, "No. You know Greek?"

"Come on Pixie Stick!" Tash rolled her eyes as she said, "We practically created the Greeks! Who do you think taught the old Greek gods? Where do you think the mythology comes from? Ill tell you now we know much more than the language!"

"Natasha, θα σταματούσατε; Εμείς can' συζήτηση τ όπως αυτό στο σχολείο ή περίπου το υπόλοιπο τους! Πρέπει πραγματικά ακριβώς να το συνηθίσετε τώρα." Bella sighed as she looked out the window, "Wow, Alice. Your driving is almost as bad as Natasha's." **(would you stop? We can't talk like this at school or around the rest of them! You should really just get used to it now.)**

"Are you kidding? Her driving is almost as bad as, James'!" Tash scoffed, "Though no one can be as bad as him, he really loves killing people with his car."

Alice stared at them as she listened to their conversation, "Bella, what did you tell Tash in Greek?"

Tash grinned as she answered for her, "She told me to stop being a bitch and get used to you 'cause you're staying." Bella smiled at her sisters words. Though it wasn't what she had said it was an acceptance from Natasha. Alice didn't know it but she had won over one of the cruelest women in all of history. It was quite a feat!

Alice looked doubtful as she said, "That doesn't sound like Bella."

Bella smiled as she said, "I said it more politely."

_**Cullens/Swans**_

"Wheres Alice?" Emmett asked as he walked into Jasper and Alice's room to find Jasper reading a book on the bed.

Jasper looked up as he replied, "She said she was going to pick up our neighbors for lunch."

Emmett's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he said, "I thought we were all staying vegetarian! No one told me we were eating our neighbors so they wouldn't find out about us!" His hand was over his mouth in an appalled manner which made him look ridiculous.

Jasper didn't look up from his book as he said, "Thats not what I meant."

Emmett pouted as he mumbled, "You're no fun." He walked away and went to the kitchen to see Esme cooking a human dish called macaroni and cheese. "Esme what are you doing?"

Esme looked up from the bowl and smiled at her '_son'._ "I'm cooking. We are going to have guests." As she said this they heard a car driving on the trail to their home.

"Why are the humans coming _here?_" Rosalie asked, "Can't they stay at their _own homes_?" She was standing behind Emmett and was glaring at the bowl in Esme's hands.

"They don't have parents and their family is in Paris." Carlisle answered as he walked over to Esme and wrapped his arm around her.

No one could reply to this news and no one had time as the door opened, "Come on Bells! You know very well that they'll come! Its John we're talking about here! You know they wont stay in Paris if Jas, John, and Chris have anything to say about it!" An annoyed female voice said from the front room.

"Thats exactly what I'm worried about, Tash." A second female said, Bella they guessed, "It wont be good if they just show up with no explanation or warning!"

"Why are you two still fighting about this?" Alice asked as she lead the two into the kitchen.

"Because, Pixie Stick, we have to have something to do as we wait to be introduced to the rest of your family." the first girl replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Not to mention she doesn't want to make a good impression, we might end up having to come back." The second girl laughed as her sister pushed her through the doorway. She tripped and barely caught herself on the island.

Alice and Natasha started to laugh as Bella righted herself and rounded on her sister. "_That_, was unnecessary!"

"It...was...entertaining!" Alice gasped as she leaned on Tasha for support as they continued to laugh.

"Alice." Carlisle reprimanded. "Don't you think you should introduce our guests." Alice smiled as she nodded and grabbed each of their hands. Tasha rolled her eyes and Bella smiled as Alice lead them to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was a large muscular vampire with dark curls and a mischievous smile and Rosalie was gorgeous with long waist length blond hair that framed her body in waves.

"This is my adopted bother Emmett and adopted sister Rosalie!" Alice grinned. Emmett held his hand out to Tasha and she grasped it in a firm hand shake. Bella and Rosalie shared a glance that surprisingly Rose broke. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise at how strong Tasha was. Though her strength could not match a vampires it was much stronger than humanly possible.

Bella seemed to notice Emmett's surprise as she whispered, "you' επαν που υποτίθεται για να είναι ανθρώπινος!" **(you're supposed to be human )**

Everyone stared at her as they tried to understand what Bella said. Alice noticed that Bella was uncomfortable so she stepped in by saying, "You've already met Carlisle and Esme, so you still need to meet Jasper and Edward!" She dragged the two away from the couple to two very attractive young men, one with bronze hair and the other blond. Both looked rather uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you!" Bella said holding her hand out to Jasper as Tasha and Edward had a glaring match. She glanced at the two after her brief hand shake with Jasper. "Natasha, θα σταματούσατε; Άδεια Edward, και εσύ, για εκείνο τον τρόπο, μόνο!" She snapped her fingers in front of Tasha's face as she spoke. **(Natasha, would you stop? Leave Edward, and everyone else, for that manner, alone!)**

Edward was surprised to hear his name in the rushed Greek words. Once again the Cullens were staring at Bella in amazement. They turned to look at Natasha as she rolled her eyes and said, "Το OH, παρακαλώ με λέει, Goodie Tooshoos, ότι δεν πλαισιώνετε με τον άθεο!" **(Oh, please tell me, Goodie Tooshoos, that you are not siding with the leech!)**

Bella sighed as she said, "You' αποδεκτή η το VE Alice! Γιατί can' το τ εσείς δέχεται την οικογένειά της επίσης;" **(You've accepted Alice! Why can't you accept her family as well?)**

"Δέχτηκα τη Alice, επειδή την συμπαθείτε. Και δεν θα δεχτώ την οικογένειά της επειδή Ι don' το τ θέλει, εμείς don' το τ τους ξέρει, Chris wouldn' το τ είναι ευτυχές, και έχω συναντήσει την ποσόστωσή μου στους φίλους άθεου!" Natasha said simply as she examined her nails nonchalantly. They seemed to be fighting over something. **(I accepted Alice, because you like her. And I will not accept her family because I don't want to, we don't know them, Chris wouldn't be happy, and I have met my quota on leech friends!)**

Bella groaned and let he head fall to her palm as she said, "Alice, I'm sorry but my sister is a rather difficult person."

Alice cocked her head as she asked, "Was that what you were talking about?"

"Among other things." Bella smiled slightly as she answered Alice's innocent yet knowing question.

"Alice?" Jasper inquired. He was confused, why was she so smug and amused when she was also worried, confused and curious? What did she know that she wasn't telling?

Alice grinned as she said, "They travel a lot so they pick up a lot of languages!" The rest of the Cullen's stared at Alice and their guests until Natasha finally spoke.

"Well I think we should be going!"

Bella sighed and shook her head as she said, "Chris is calling isn't he?" When Tasha grinned and nodded Bella glared at her, "You didn't think to ask me if we would be home?"

"I didn't know Pixie Stick was going to show up and ask us to meet her family!" Natasha replied indignantly.

"Pixie Stick?" Emmett asked with an amused and annoyed look.

"Alice." The twins replied together. "Why do you look annoyed?" Bella asked Emmett slightly nervous her sister was leaving a bad impression.

Emmett grinned as her said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that! All these years and it never came to me! Can you believe it Pixie Stick?" Alice glared at Emmett when he used the twins' nickname for her.

"You can't call me that, Em." She told him, a dangerous tone slipping into her voice.

"Why not? I'm your favorite brother, aren't I? Why can they call you that but I can't?" Emmett whined.

Tasha grinned and Bella started to laugh. "If you can keep it a secret I'll tell you why," Bella paused, but continued when Em nodded eagerly, "You see, Emmett, it's called, selective reasoning." Emmett looked dumbfounded and Tasha started laughing as she explained,

"What she means is, Alice lets us call her Pixie Stick because, one we came up with it, two it is the only form of affection or acceptance she will get from me, and three from anyone else it is an insulting and judging name based off of the observation that she is the embodiment of a stereo-typical pixie." She used Alice's head as an armrest and laughed as everyone stared at her.

"Well, so much for her nickname being the only form of affection!"Bella laughed, "Jas won't be to thrilled to find out you replaced her so easily!"

"Jas will live, and I didn't replace her, I just need an armrest for the time being." Tasha glared at her sister as she understood what her sister wasn't saying, that everyone would be shocked to see that she was so close to a vampire.

"Who are you talking about?" Jasper asked. It was the first time he spoke and Bella grinned as she realized everyone was warming up to them.

"Our family." Bella told them, "Our foster family, Chris is Tasha's...boyfriend. Jas, Jasmine, is his actual sister, Her...boyfriend is Johnathan we call him John. And then we have Ariana and her brother James, and Harmony and her brother Nathaniel. You could probably say our families are similar. Everyone in your family's paired up within the family, so is everyone else in mine."

"How did you know there were couples in our family?" Rosalie accused sharply.

"Its obvious that you and Muscle Man are together, Jasper won't take his eyes of Pixie Stick for more than half a minute, and Carlisle and Esme are _married. _It's really not that hard to put together, сука!" Natasha retorted angrily. **(bitch)**

"_Natasha!_"Bella screeched, "Why are you..." Bella didn't get to finish her sentence because her phone rang. She glared as she answered it, " Jasmine, perché lei ha chiamato questo tempo? Noi ho pensati l'ha detta già solo quando qualcosa offende! " She sounded exasperated and looked annoyed at being called by her foster sister. **(Jasmine, why did you call this time? I thought we already told you only when somethings wrong!)**

There was a lot of laughter on the other end. Bella growled as she said, "Che sono l'Inferno la fare?!? Perché lei ha chiamato?" Once again everyone stared at Bella in awe as they heard her speak yet another language. Her Italian was perfect, just as her Greek and French had been. Alice was surprised to hear Bella growl and even more surprised to hear her curse at her family. **(What the Hell are you all doing?!? Why did you call?)**

"Calmarsi Bella!" A high excited female voice chimed.**(Calm down Bella!)**

"Ci registravamo all'arrivo appena su lei, Jas l'ha detto faremmo." A bored male voice chuckled. **(We were just checking in on you, Jas told you we would.)**

"Perché lei è sconvolto così comunque, Angel Bells?" A soothing female voice asked. **(Why are you so upset anyway, Angel Bells?)**

Bella stuttered for a minute until she sighed and said, "Siamo ai nostri vicini a casa per il pranzo." **(We are at our neighbors home for lunch.)**

"Che Isabella?" A commanding authoritative male voice asked, " Che ha detto lei? A chi è a casa la sono?" **(What Isabella? What did you say? Who's home are you at?)**

Bella sent a panicked look at her sister who took the phone and left the room as she said, "Il mio perbacco Johnathan! Lei sa che lei non dovrebbe parlare a lei come ciò! Siamo alla nostra casa di vicini, il Cullens. E lei sa che lei non ama essere parlato per amare ciò! L'odia quando le persone prendono arrabbiato! Lei sa che le sue emozioni sono peggiori sui giorni più deboli!" **(My gosh Johnathan! You know you shouldn't speak to her like that! We are at our neighbors house, the Cullens. And you know she doesn't like to be talked to like that! She hates it when people get angry! You know her emotions are worse on weaker days! )**

Bella gave everyone an apologetic smile as she said, "I'm very sorry about that. Certain members of our family are a bit over protective, they just always call, even when we tell them not to." She knew they had heard the conversation, she also knew they were already suspicious, Thank God Edward can't read our minds she thought.

Alice smiled smugly as she said, "You know we all speak Italian, right?"

Bella laughed as she said, "Yes I know that!"

"Then why did you speak in Italian if you knew we'd all understand?" Alice asked confusedly. She was looking at Bella as if she were frustrated about not understanding something she should.

Bella shrugged as she said, "It's more comfortable for them, they don't appreciate foreign languages as much as me and Tasha do. And even though they can speak them as well as we can, we have the most fluency and practice."

"Actually," Tasha corrected as she entered the room again handing the phone to Bella who put it in her pocket, "Bella is the most fluent. Then Jas but thats just 'cause she can't stop talking and she prefers a reply."

Bella's smile slipped as she said, "We're dead?"

Tasha grinned as she said, "Yep. Johnny-boy recommended we kill ourselves before he gets the chance. The problem is I'm not in the mood for a chain reaction of destruction today."

"Chain reaction of destruction?" Edward asked. He sounded and looked frustrated, most likely because he couldn't read their minds and Alice was blocking him.

"We'll tell you about it sometime but we should probably get going." Bella said politely, "We really need to get back to work at home, I'm sorry."

Alice looked disappointed but brightened as Natasha said, "And if you wouldn't mind lending us the pixie for a while, shes pretty entertaining. And she can actually keep me from killing Bella!

"Well if Alice would like to go and you really want her to come she can go with you." Esme said kindly.

"Why don't you come too, Jasper?" Bella asked suddenly. Jasper was shocked, and ready say he couldn't because he had homework, when he felt how hopeful Bella, Alice, and even the detached and sarcastic Natasha were, he nodded instead with a small smile.

"Great!" Alice chirped happily as she grabbed Jasper and Bells hands and led them outside with Tasha following behind.

"Goodbye, thank you for inviting us over!" Bella smiled just before she was dragged out he door. Tasha paused at the door as well and nodded to them with a small smile on her face.

As they heard the car drive away Carlisle said, "That was interesting."

_**Swans**_

"Alice why are you nervous? Is something going to happen?" Jasper asked almost inaudibly.

"No. Nothings going to happen." Alice said at the same volume.

"Alice, do you think we should tell?" Tasha asked in a dry voice.

"Tell what?" Alice turned around in the passenger seat to look at Tasha curiously.

"That we know."

"OH!!!" Alice gasped. She looked into the future and said, "If you do every one will trust you even less."

Bella looked out the window when she suddenly got a chance to bestow her gift. A boy at the high school was considering asking a girl out on a date. They both liked each other but the boy was afraid to ask, thats where she came in. She could save the two heart ache or save energy.

"Bella!!!" Alice's screech brought Bella back from her decision, "Are you okay!?!"

Bella nodded and asked, "Alice? Is there a girl named Angela and boy named Ben in your grade at school?"

Alice was confused as she nodded and asked, "Why?"

"Do you think they're good people?" She asked not answering the question.

Alice was confused as she said, "Yes, Edward says Angela and Ben are the safest minds in the school. And they are both nice to us, so...I'd say they're good people!"

"Don't Bells." Natasha warned.

Bella sighed, "I know."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked glancing in the rear-view mirror. At the same time Bella's phone rang again.

**A/N: I know its confusing but the languages I used in this chapter are French, Greek and Italian! Sorry if there is any confusion. The point is they've been around since the beginning of the world so they would know quite a few languages! By the way, 'cyka' is the Russian word for bitch! Please review and thank you for reading! I hope you're liking it! C:**


	3. Unlikely Bonding

**A/N Hey peoples! Thanks for reading and reviewing and story alerting! If that was incorrect I really don't care! Note: I don't own Twilight! Well Happy Reading! Oh one more thing... PICKLED PINEAPPLE TIDBITS!!!! Anyone from my school knows its me from that! On with the reading... **

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Don't Bells." Natasha warned._

_Bella sighed, "I know."_

"_What are you talking about?" Jasper asked glancing in the rear-view mirror. At the same time Bella's phone rang again._

_**Cullens**_

"_Interesting?_" Rosalie scoffed. The 'lunch' with their neighbors had not gone as Esme had planned. The girls never got to eat and they hardly got to know the family. Though, the Cullens had learned quite a few interesting things about them in the short time they had met. They spoke numerous languages, had a large foster family, lived in Europe for quite some time, they assumed, they knew they were vampires and they called them leeches.

No one could figure out how the girls seemed to know they were vampires, but they needed to. It could be a danger to the family. Carlisle also couldn't figure out where he heard their names before. The names were to familiar.

"Why did they want Alice and Jasper to come with them?" Edward asked. He said it in a way that showed he was thinking aloud. There was a crease between his brows showing that he was irritated over something.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him as he asked curiously, "Couldn't you read their minds?"

Edward shook his head as he said, "I couldn't. It was as if they weren't even there. There was _nothing_ where there minds should have been." Everyone stared at Edward after he said that and there was silence for everyone but Edward who heard the curious and worried thoughts of his family.

_'How could Edward not be able to hear their thoughts?' _

_'Why can't Edward hear those Bitches thoughts?!?'_

_'I wonder what it is that makes these girls so strange'_

_'Rose is so hot when she's angry! It just makes her so...' _Edward blocked out that thought as he glared at Emmett.

"What do you think is so strange about them?" Esme asked breaking the long silence.

_**Swans**_

Bella threw a panicked look at Tash as she answered her phone in an annoyed tone, "Che vuole lei ora?" **(What do you want now?)**

Someone sighed on the other line as they answered, "L'Isabella, abbiamo voluto assicurarla appena ha saputo che lei cominciava domani scolastico." **(Isabella, we just wanted to make sure you knew you were starting school tomorrow.)**

Bella rolled her eyes as she said, "E lei non ci avrebbe potuto ricordare dura la cronometra ha chiamata, Christopher?" She was still annoyed and Tasha winced at the bitingly cold tone Bella was using, Chris was in for it now. **(And you couldn't have reminded us last time you called, Christopher?)**

Chris chuckled nervously as he said, "Il Jas ha ricordato appena." **(Jas just remembered.)**

Bella's eyes narrowed as she said, "Dire Jasmine che se succede ricordare nient'altro può chiamarci domani dopo la scuola. Non voglio parlare le più oggi. Capito?" **(Tell Jasmine that if she happens to remember anything else she can call us tomorrow after school. I don't want to talk to you anymore today. Understood?)**

There was an audible gulp on the other line in response to the threatening tone and Chris replied shakily, "Capito."** (Understood.)**

Bella smiled slightly as she said, "Arrivederci!" **(Goodbye!)**

Chris sighed as he said, "Arrivederci, Isabella." **(Goodbye, Isabella.)**

Bella sighed as she shut her phone and placed it in her pocket once again.

"God, Bells!" Tasha laughed, "I think Chris is going to freeze to death with how cold you were to him!" Though her tone was teasing there was an undercurrent of fear and warning.

Bella glared at her sister as she retorted, "You're over-exaggerating Natasha. And I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend."

Alice grinned as she said, "Tash has a point though Bella! You were being rather cold to him! I didn't know you could be like that! You could take on Rosalie!"

Bella flinched at the comparison, "Alice, _no one_ can take on _Rosalie_ in cruelty and coldness. You should know that by now."

Alice giggled at the thought and shrugged. She'd just have to remember how cold Bella could be when she was annoyed and use it against the rest of her family. It would come in handy next time anyone annoys _her_.

"Alice," Jasper asked worriedly, "why are you bouncing again?"

Alice gave him a curious look that clearly said, what do you mean?, that made Natasha bust out laughing.

"You were bouncing, clapping, and giggling with an evil grin saying something about Edward getting it!" She gasped out as her laughter finally subsided. Alice grinned as she replied,

"I was thinking about sticking Bella on Edward next time he irritates me!" Bella and Jasper smiled softly at the thought as Alice and Tash shared a grin.

There was silence after that except for Alice giving Jasper directions. Bella sighed softly as they parked in front of their cottage. Tash led the way to the door as she took out her ipod.

"Natasha," Bella sighed, " Δεν πρόκειται να αγνοήσετε τους φιλοξενουμένους μας." Her voice was weary and bored but something about how she walked made it obvious it was a warning. **(You are not going to ignore our guests.) **

Tash groaned as she said, "Πρόστιμο αλλά πρέπει να αλλάξουμε τη γλώσσα. Αυτά τα ελληνικά με σκοτώνουν! Πόσο περίπου ολλανδικά;" She put her ipod back in her pocket and rolled her eyes. Her sister was very firm when she was annoyed. Tash made a note to yell at Chris for this next time they talked, he left her to deal with her sister, it wasn't a good choice. **(Fine but we have to change the language. This Greek is killing me! How about Dutch?)**

Bella smiled slightly as she asked, "You want to speak Dutch?"

Tash nodded, "Why not? It's been to long since we've been to Greece, it just doesn't roll off the tongue anymore." She shrugged nonchalantly as she spoke and they ignored the stares they got from the two Cullens standing with them on their doorstep.

"Bella?" Alice asked as they walked inside, "Did I hear correctly? Did he say you were starting school tomorrow?" She was bouncing in excitement again as she waited for a reply. She was going to put together the most amazing outfits for them!

The twins shared a worried glance obviously figuring what Alice was planning. Finally Natasha sighed and said, "Yes Pixie Stick. Thats what he said. But, that does not mean you can play Bella Barbie with my sister."

Alice grinned as she asked, "How did you know I was going to dress Bella?" She should have known that Tasha would figure her out.

Tasha winked as she said, "Little Eddie Boys single isn't he?" She laughed at her sister as she blushed and looked horror struck, "Any sister would do the same. Unfortunately for you, I'm in charge of dressing Angel Bells over here."

"You will do no such thing!!!" Bella screeched, "You are not going to dress me, _**OR**_ try to get me together with Edward. Or _anyone_ for that matter, **I AM **_**SICK**_** OF IT**!!!" She was blushing fiercely now and before anyone could speak again she quickly ran, or rather stumbled, up the stairs and to her room.

Natasha let out a whistled as Alice giggled and Jasper let out a small chuckle. "Thats Bells for you!" she said, "Always blushing and over reacting. Though we have been doing this to her for years. So! Who wants to play War?"

_**Five Hours Later, 5:30 p.m. Sunday night**_

There was laughter around the coffee as Bella groaned again. She had once again lost and was now slumped in her chair glaring at Jasper playfully.

"Why are you so good at this game anyway?" She teased. As the night had gone on Bella had come back downstairs and they were all having a good time. Jasper had relaxed quickly when he discovered that though the twins' scents were very appealing he seemed to feel satisfied just smelling it. As if the scent alone could sustain him forever.

He laughed as her patted her shoulder, "Military is in my blood I guess."

Bella mock slapped his hand away as Alice began shuffling the cards again. They had been playing around and getting to know each other for hours now and had surprisingly gotten rather close. Jasper couldn't explain it but Bella and Tasha felt like sisters to him. He was already protective like an older brother and he was strangely drawn to Bella as if their souls recognized each other. It was strange how these _humans _had managed to get him to open up as he only ever did with his family.

"So, now that Bells is done with her rematch why don't we watch a movie?" As she spoke Alice's phone vibrated and she gave them apologetic glances as she answered,

"Yes, Edward?"

"Where are you Alice?" His voice was worried. It was strange to think that some of the family was worried about the mysteries that surrounded Bella an Tasha.

"We're at Bell's and Tash's house! Where else would we be?" She was annoyed with Edward, he was going to make them go home and none of them were ready.

"Don't you think you should be getting home?" There was the beginning. Jasper was slightly worried about Alice. She was annoyed and disappointed which were not very good emotions on her. It was never good to have Alice annoyed at you.

"NO! It's only 5:30 Edward! We're having fun!" She whined. She knew the outcome of this conversation and no matter what she was going to have to come home.

"Alice." Edward sighed exasperatedly, "Esme and Carlisle would like to speak to you and Jasper."

Alice pouted before she got an idea. She handed the phone to Bella and said, "Bella, Edward would like us to leave because he does not approve of us staying out past five. Would you kindly explain to him that we will not leave?" Her voice was happily mischievous and Bella eyed her cautiously as she took the phone.

"Is there a problem, Edward?" Bella asked quietly. She was shy when talking to people she hardly knew on the phone.

Edward was startled that Alice had handed the phone to Bella, they hardly knew her. "I'm sorry, Bella, but would you please hand the phone back to Alice?"

Bella's eyes narrowed and her stance changed from shy to annoyed, "Why?" She asked shortly.

Edward sighed into the receiver as he said, "I would like to talk to my sister, Bella."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but apparently she does not want to talk to you Edward." Bella stated calmly.

"Would you just give her the phone?!?" Edward asked, he was getting rather annoyed.

"No." Bella was getting very annoyed with him, "you can tell me what you want to say though and I will tell Alice."

"_Fine!_" Edward managed to growl out, "Tell Alice that Carlisle and Esme want them home within two hours and that she better not be late or we'll come get her." He hung up the phone before Bella could reply and her eyes narrowed into slits.

'If he thinks he can get way with that he is sadly mistaken,' She thought. She hit redial on the phone and when he picked up with a surprised greeting she said, "It is rude to hang up on people. Goodbye." She made a point of waiting for him to say goodbye before hanging up.

Alice, Jasper, and Tasha were laughing as they watched Bella deal with Edward. She glared at the phone as she handed it back to the almost hysterical Alice. "Your brother is rather rude." Was all she said.

As their laughter subsided Jasper said, "I don't think Edwards ever been that annoyed with someone outside our family." Alice nodded in agreement and Natasha smirked.

"Well," She said, "we just have to make sure Bella becomes part of your family now wont we." As she finished speaking a pillow hit her squarely in the back of the head.

_**Cullens**_

Everyone was on edge. There was most definitely something off with those girls and Alice and Jasper had been with the for _five hours_. They were not just worried about that however, Jasper was their newest vegetarian and they were all worried that something would happen.

Edward was listening to Debussy as he sat in his room when Carlisle's mental request reached him. 'Edward,' he thought, 'Would you call Alice and ask her and Jasper to come home by eight Esme and I would like to speak with them.'

Edward sighed as he picked up his phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Yes, Edward?" Alice asked. She sounded disappointed and annoyed so Edward guessed she had had a vision of this.

"Where are you Alice?" He was worried and he was sure his voice portrayed that worry. The majority of the family was worried over all the strange things they had discovered about the two Swan girls.

"We're at Bell's and Tash's house! Where else would we be?" She was annoyed with him. He could tell. It was obvious how reluctant she was to leave their 'neighbors' home.

"Don't you think you should be getting home?" Edward asked. He knew he was starting something and that it probably wasn't good to have Alice annoyed with him.

"NO! It's only 5:30 Edward! We're having fun!" Alice whined.

"Alice." Edward sighed exasperatedly, "Esme and Carlisle would like to speak to you and Jasper." He was hoping this would get her to come home. He was confused as to why there was mumbling on the other end until someone spoke to him.

"Is there a problem, Edward?" Edward heard Bella's quiet voice ask.

Edward was startled that Alice had handed the phone to Bella, they hardly knew her. "I'm sorry, Bella, but would you please hand the phone back to Alice?" He asked her politely. Everyones thoughts in the house sharpened as they heard him begin speaking to Bella.

"Why?" She asked shortly. She sounded annoyed and Edward realized why Alice had given the phone to Bella.

Edward sighed into the receiver as he said, "I would like to talk to my sister, Bella." Alice had given the phone to Bella because she knew he would get her annoyed. '_What the HELL is going on_ Edward?!? Why are you talking to the _human_?!?' Rosalie's thoughts assaulted him.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but apparently she does not want to talk to you Edward." Bella stated calmly.

"Would you just give her the phone?!?" Edward asked, he was getting rather annoyed. He could tell Bella was not as calm as her voice portrayed and he would much rather yell at Alice than her.

"No." Bella's voice was becoming more annoyed by the second and all Edward wanted was to be off the phone if she snapped, "you can tell me what you want to say though and I will tell Alice."

"_Fine!_" Edward managed to growl out, "Tell Alice that Carlisle and Esme want them home within two hours and that she better not be late or we'll come get her." He hung up the phone before Bella could reply and heaved a sigh of relief.

When his phone rang again he answered it without checking who it was, "Hello?" He asked surprised.

"It is rude to hang up on people. Goodbye." Bella's annoyed voice reached his ears and he sighed.

She was obviously waiting for him to say something so he finally said, "Goodbye, Bella." She hung up right after he spoke and Edward leaned his head on the wall behind him as his family knocked on the door.

"Come in." As his family filed in his room he closed his eyes.

"Edward," Esme asked gently, "When will they be coming home?"

Edward sighed as he opened his eyes and stood up from his couch. "If I know Alice," Edward grinned, "She'll be here in exactly two hours."

_**Swans**_

"So," Jasper asked, "What movie are we going to watch?" They had just finished a rather violent pillow fight and were all laying on the floor gasping for breath.

Bella checked the grandfather clock in the corner as she said, "You only have about an hour left until you should get going if you plan on getting home in time."

"So, we should watch _Fruits Basket_!" Tasha concluded. Jasper cocked an eyebrow and Bella explained.

"It's an amazing Japanese manga and anime!" So the four lay out on the floor and watched the show that the twins conveniently had on DVD.

As they said goodbye Alice said, "Be ready early and we'll pick you up for school!" Alice chirped happily.

Tash grinned as she said, "Fine but we pick you up the next day!"

Bella sighed as she said, "How about we alternate who picks up who?" She had just stopped a long argument before it started and the other three grinned at her.

"Thank you for having us over, Bella, Tasha." Jasper said politely. He was still grinning and Alice saw the glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming!" Bella said, "I'm glad we'll actually know someone tomorrow! It was really fun having you over!" Bella and Tash were grinning as they waved goodbye to their new friends.

"That was _surprisingly_ fun!" Tash laughed as they made their way to their rooms to get their school things ready for the morning.

"Yeah, it was!" Bella agreed, "Don't forget to meditate!" She reminded her sister. Tash rolled her eyes at the reminder but nodded anyway as they parted ways.

_**Cullens**_

There was a collective sigh of relief as Jasper and Alice pulled into the garage. Surprisingly when they walked into the room they were both wearing grins.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked as they sat across from them.

"It was great!" Alice replied and Jasper nodded agreement. Their smiles still present on their faces.

"We played a few card games and a bit of chess, then after Edward called Bella threw a pillow at Tash, which started a rather violent pillow fight, and when we calmed down we watched tv." Jasper shrugged at the incredulous looks his family were giving him.

"Nobody got hurt?" Esme asked relieved that her family was getting along with their neighbors.

Alice shook her head as she said, "No one got hurt! Well, actually,Tash might have when Bella started pummeling her with pillows, but other than that nope! Their scents are rather strange though. They're very nice but you don't want to drink it you just want to be around it!" Alice's expression changed from excited to slightly puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. He seemed curious about the sisters now, they were rather intriguing and Bella could be viscous at the right times.

Alice grinned as she noticed that Edward was interested now, "Their scent was amazingly delicious but you feel satiated just breathing it in! You don't feel like eating them at all!" Everyone stared at Alice as she said this and her grin just widened.

"When will they be starting high school?" Esme finally asked. Alice started to bounce and Jasper smiled as she replied,

"They start tomorrow and we're picking them up!"

Rosalie glared as she said, "Who do you mean when you say, _we're?_"

Alice sighed as she said, "Me and Jasper, Rose."

Alice suddenly got a vision of Bella and Tash having all their classes with them and she ran to hug Carlisle.

"CARLISLE!!!" She screeched, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please call! Please!"

Edward looked shocked and dismayed when he saw that he would have a class with the twins. He sighed as he walked back to his room.

Jasper and Esme looked confused, they were the only ones left in the room since Rose stormed out and Emmett followed her. "What are you talking about?" Esme asked as Alice released Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled as he said, "I'm going to call the school and see if we could get them to allow Bella and Tasha to have classes with our children."

Jasper grinned at Alice as they walked to their room and he said, "It's funny how easy they are to be around. Their the first humans to enjoy being around us!"

"And also the first we haven't wanted to eat!" Alice added cheerfully.

Jasper chuckled as they went inside and Alice started to look into the future to see what everyone would be wearing. At around three in the morning Alice screamed and everyone ran into the room to see what was wrong.

Alice looked furious as she said, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WILL NOT WEAR _THAT_ TO SCHOOL!!!!!"

**A/N Well there it is! Tell me what you think please! And if you want anything to happen let me know! Oh and if you ever get off the school bus with a trombone in a wooden box of a case with your jacket around your hips I have some advice! MAKE SURE YOUR JACKET IS SUCURE! I almost got ran over because I had to holds my jacket and trombone while they were falling and I was tripping! Me be TIRED now! Stupid box... Please review and thank you for reading! Oh and sorry but I couldn't help but add the Fruits Basket part, I love that show! ;d **


	4. School Mornings

**A/N Well hello again! Thank you to** Velvela **for correcting my Dutch! If anyone can help me translate my fic into any other languages please help me! If you want to help just tell me in a pm or review! Please I would really appreciate the help! PICKLED PINEAPPLE TIDBITS!!!! Crap better get this started before they march a parade through my head screaming "Your binder is a death trap!" to get me to clean out my binder! On with the insanity...**

**Disclaimer: If Twilight were mine it would go like this...**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Alice looked furious as she said, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WILL NOT WEAR _THAT _TO SCHOOL!!!!!"_

_**Swans**_

Natasha sighed as she stretched after a long night of meditation. It always made her stiff to sit in one position all night and for hours on end breathing in a pattern and focusing a small portion of power into the motions of an object.

She went across the hall to Bella's room to see her still meditating as she floated several feat above her bed.

"Isabella!" She sighed, "Gaan we nog naar school?" **(We still going to school?)**

Bella's eyes fluttered open as she slowly fell to her bed. She smiled as she said, "Bedankt daarvoor. Ik raakte er een beetje gewend aan een pen te we ons klaarmaken?" She stood up as she spoke and went to her closet to grab the outfit she had chosen. **(Thanks for that. I got a little to used to being a pen. Shall we get ready?)**

Tash grinned and shook her head as she replied, "Alleen jij zou kiezen een pen te zijn terwijl je alles kunt zijn." **(Only you would ever choose to be a pen were you able to be anything!)**

Bella laughed at her sisters comment as she pulled out her jeans and blue 'Angels Look Like This' shirt. Tash had had it made for her last year, for their 'birthday'.

Tash nodded as she left to get ready herself. Pulling out her black Bowling For Soup shirt and torn black skinny jeans, she sighed as she dug around her already cluttered floor looking for her black and red striped sleeve and black bead bracelets. She pulled out her black boots and grinned as she got dressed. Today was going to be interesting she thought.

* * *

_**Cullens/Swans**_

"Alice? Where are you going?" Edward asked as he saw Alice heading for the front door with Jasper following closely behind.

Alice grinned as she said, "We're picking up Tash and Bella!" Rosalie growled from somewhere upstairs and the atmosphere of the house changed ever so subtly from relaxed to tense.

Edward cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Theres still two hours before school. Do you even know if they're awake?"

Alice giggled as she said, "They're already ready for school, Edward! They woke up forever ago!"

Edward sensed there was something more to Alice's comment than there appeared but didn't care to bring it up as he went back to his piano.

Alice and Jasper pulled into the drive way in Alice's yellow Porsche and knocked on the door. Bella poked her head out of the window as she had when Alice first came alone and grinned.

"Come on in and we'll be down in a sec!" Jasper and Alice waved before entering the home.

There was the sound of doors opening and people walking coming from upstairs. Finally Tash and Bella arrived downstairs and grinned.

"Not that we aren't thrilled to see you Pixie Stick but aren't you a tad early?" Tash laughed as Alice ran and gave the both of them hugs.

"Natasha!" Alice cried, "Isabella! I'll love it thank you! I can't believe you knew the perfect gift!"

Bella sighed as she said, "You already peaked at your present? Christmas isn't for another six weeks!"

Alice grinned as she said, "Well, I cant help it if I happen to see what you're getting me! And speaking of what I happen to see," Alice paused as she looked Bella up and down, from her long curled chocolate hair to her blue converse, "We need to get you changed!"

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief as she said, "What? You're kidding right? You aren't actually going to dress me like a little kid?" She sounded worried and Alice's grin broadened as she pushed the ever stumbling Bella up the stairs and to her room.

Tash sent a wicked grin to Jasper as she asked, "Want to play Pit?"

* * *

Bella sat on her bed as Alice rummaged through her closet. Finally Bella heard Alice squeal in delight as she found something 'suitable' to wear. Alice grinned and held out a pair of dark blue leggings and a jean skirt. She shoved Bella into the closet to change and waited not at all patiently for her to come out.

Bella sighed softly as she changed, it was going to be a very interesting day. They were starting high school and on top of that, would be showing up with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.

As Bella stepped out of her closet and blushed Alice squealed again. She looked great! Bella was now wearing dark blue high tops, leggings and a jean skirt. She still had on the form fitting blue angel shirt she had been wearing earlier but now had a necklace that said 'winged kitten'. She looked much better!

"Bella! You look great!" Alice was still squealing as she dragged her down the stairs. Bella bushed at least six shades of red as she was dragged in front of her sister and Jasper.

"Do you think Edward will like her more now?" Tash winked at Alice as she spoke looking her sister up and down. "You look good, Bells." Bella threw another pillow at Tash's head for her question and glared at her shocked tone.

" Natasha! Wil je stoppen zo te praten!" Bella exclaimed. **(Natasha! Will you stop talking like that?!?)**

Tash smirked and tossed the pillow back onto the chair Bella had gotten it from as she said, Sorry, Bella, maar ik stop niet totdat jij je ziel hebt gevonden!" **(Sorry, Bella, but I wont stop until you have found your soul!)**

Bella glared and shook her head at her sisters comment, she'd be at this for eternity and, at the rate she had been going, eternity would be torture for Bella.

As they pulled into the school parking lot in Alice's Porsche everyone stared. Bella blushed as they got out of the car and she heard some of the whispered conversations. All the students knew there were going to be two new girls from Paris, what they didn't know was that they were going to show up with two of the Cullens!

"Look!" One student said, a girl with curly brown hair stated, "They're with the Cullens! How the Hell did they end up coming with them?!?" Her eyes were practically popping out of their sockets and Tash smirked as she stopped in front of her.

Bella shot a nervous look at a now laughing Alice and equally worried Jasper. "Do you have a problem with my family and Pixie Sticks over there?" Tash asked, "'Cause if you do I recommend you get over it! We're staying, and whether we like it or not Pixie Stick isn't going to leave us alone, so get used to it!" She walked back to their group and continued walking.

"Tasha, was dat nou helemaal nodig?" Bella sighed as she walked beside her sister. Alice was leading them happily to the office so they could get their schedules and Jasper was watching the three of them with amusement glowing in his topaz eyes. **(Tasha, was that completely necessary?)**

Tash grinned as she said, "Natuurlijk was dat het Isabella! Ik kon die trut toch niet over ons en Alice en haar familie laten praten alsof we het nieuwste schandaal zijn!" She winked at her as she slung an arm around Alice's shoulders. **(Of course it was, Isabella! I couldn't let that bitch talk about us and Alice's family like we're the newest scandal!)**

Bella smiled at her sister as they entered the front office. A woman in her forties looked up from the computer on her desk and openly gaped at the odd site before her. "Hello how can I help you?" She asked Alice as she stepped out from under Tash's arm and approached her desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope!" Alice chirped happily, "Bella and Tash need to pick up their schedules!"

Mrs. Cope looked dazed as she looked over the 'teens' in front of her. They were all inhumanly beautiful and held an air that pulled you in yet kept you just far enough away. " Isabella and Natasha Swan?" She asked addressing them now when they nodded she said, "You have the same schedule, so would you like to both get one or share?" She glanced between the two waiting before she printed them out.

"We'll share one please Mrs. Cope!" Bella said politely. She gave Tash a warning glance as Mrs. Cope printed the schedule and handed her some forms.

"You need to each get all of your teachers to sign those and then you can turn them at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope smiled at the four people before her. They were always polite, the Cullens, and now it seemed the Swan twins were going to be quite a bit like them.

"Thank you!" Alice, Bella, and Tash chorused. Though Tash spoke only in a murmur.

"Have a good day dears!" Mrs. Cope waved to them as she went back to work.

"You to!" Bella waved back as they left the office.

"Well that wasn't strange at all!" Tash laughed as she looked at their schedule, "So, Alice, who are our classes with?"

Alice took the schedule and looked to check and see if her visions had left anything out. She grinned as she said, "You have classes with me, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett!"

Bella heaved a sigh of relief as she said, "Good thing Rosalie isn't in any of them." The other three grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had their first class with Jasper, AP English and Literature. Joy. Well it was actually great for Bella and Jazz. For Tash it was a good hour wasted on learning about the rather small intricate details of only God knows what in between the smallest lines known to all man kind, and every other creature of the world for that matter.

"Will this class ever end?" Tash groaned to Jazz halfway through the class. They were supposed to be reading _Romeo And Juliet_ and making a list of hidden messages, but Tash had read the book so many times she had finished the list for the whole book.

Jasper and Bella were done as well but Bella had decided to read the book for the time being. Jazz on the other hand was spacing out and trying to concentrate on not killing any humans. He chuckled softly as he said, "I guess what they say about twins is true, polar opposites." Tash stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he laughed quietly.

A few student looked up startled at the sound and started to whisper to their friends about the strange occurrence.

"Tash, you really shouldn't make that face, it might freeze." Bella commented not bothering to look up from her book.

Tash resisted making a rude gesture to her sister and instead opted to glare at a few of their classmates who were gossiping about them. The girls quickly looked away and resumed their work. Tash chuckled darkly as she directed a new glare to some guys who were checking them out. She quickly wrote a note on a sheet of paper and held it up for them.

They groaned as they read it, 'Hey, Perverts! Sorry but we're taken, so look away before me and Jasper here bash your skulls in with Bella's book! Tot ziens nu!' she gave them a rather rude gesture before resuming a conversation she had been having with Jasper in the car. **(Bye now!)**

* * *

Their next class was with Alice, AP Calculus! Now Tash was thrilled while Bella was bored out of her mind. Math was not Bella's strong point, she was good at it yes, but she hated it.

"Alice?" Bella whispered, "When can we get out of here?"

Alice giggled as she said, "Not much longer, Bella! You could read, you know! Since you already finished you work and homework!"

Bella pouted as she said, "I left my book in your car."

Alice giggled some more getting an angry glare from the teacher and the attention of the students around them, "Well Jasper said Tash scared off a few guys in English, why don't you try that!"

Bells eyes widened in disbelief, "What did she do?!?!"

Alice giggled again, "She glared and wrote them a note!"

Bella shook her head and was about to answer when the girl beside her spoke to her, "Hi, you're new here aren't you?"

Bella looked at Alice who smiled at the girl as she said, "Bella, this is Angela Weber!"

Angela stared at Alice in disbelief, "You know who I am?"

Alice giggled as she said, "Of course I do! You're in a lot of my classes, and the rest of my families!"

Angela nodded and smiled at them, "So you're Bella?"

"Yeah. Thats Tasha." Bela nodded and pointed to her sister who looked up from her Calculus book to smile and nod to Angela, "She likes math."

A piece of paper landed on Bella's lap at that moment and she turned around to see that it a was a kid named Eric, who had shown a liking to her. She opened the folded sheet of paper and read. Her face heated as she blushed.

'_Bella,_

_Do you want to eat lunch with me?_

_,Eric_'

Bella handed the note to Angela who handed it back laughing silently, Bella then handed it to Alice who handed it to Tasha. Alice and Tash were barely able to keep their laughter in, though a giggle would escape every once in a while.

Bella quickly wrote her reply and handed it to Eric blushing. He was disappointed when he read her reply,

'_Eric,_

_Sorry, but I already told Alice I would sit by her and Jasper._

_,Bella_'

"That...was...hilarious!" Tash gasped out between her silent laughs.

"Its not that funny!" Bella argued. She was at least thirty shades of red at the moment which contradicted with what she was saying.

"Well, Angela?" Alice asked suddenly, "Would _you_ like to sit by _us_ today?"

Angela looked slightly stunned as she said, "Well, would the rest of your family..."

Alice cut her off by saying, "The rest of my family isn't eating with us just us and Jasper!"

Angela looked even more shocked but smiled and nodded as she said, "Sure, as long as none of you mind."

Bella smiled brightly at her as she said, "Of course we don't mind! You're the first person here, other than Alice and Jasper, to not look at us like we're from another planet, a piece of meat, or public enemy number one!" Angela laughed as she said,

"The only reason girls are looking at you like you're public enemy number one is because the guys look at you like you're meat!" Angela and Bella were both blushing as the four of them laughed.

* * *

As Alice, Angela, Bella, and Tasha walked down the hallway to AP History they got quite a few stares. Every one, even the teachers, stared in amazement. The Cullens were known for keeping to themselves but now that the new girls showed up Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale had started hanging around them and now the smart and shy Angela Weber.

"Alice," Bella groaned as they finally walked into the classroom, "Why does everyone have to stare at us?"

Alice grinned as she said, "You're with the Cullens and Hales, no one ever hangs out with us."

"Why not? They can't stand your psycho pixie stick fashion fairy mode?" Tash teased as the teacher signed their papers and told them to sit anywhere. The four girls took seats in the back of the room and wrote down their classwork.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Tash as Angela said, "Actually its because the majority of the girls have crushes on them and the guys are intimidated by Emmett."

Bella laughed as she said, "Well if they're intimidated it means they have brains!"

Ben Cheney walked in and took the seat by Angela. "Hey Angela." He smiled at her as he got his stuff together.

"Hi Ben," Angela said shyly, "This is Bella and Tasha, the new students." Ben blinked and smiled at them as if he had just noticed them.

"So you're a _friend _of Angela's?" Tash asked with a wink. Angela and Ben blushed at her suggestive tone and Bella slapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes." Angela said, "He is a friend of mine." Ben seemed slightly sad as she said that and Bella and Tash shared a knowing look.

As the other students took their seats the bell rang. The same whispers and stares they had been getting every class were still prominent and Bella and Tash were holding back from screaming that the text books had everything wrong.

Finally they decided to pass notes to pass the time,

**Good God! WHY can't they get their facts straight?!?**

_**I don't know Tash**_

**Well thats helpful! **

_**Tasha, your not talking about history anymore are you?**_

**Those little Bitches keep coming up with more and more rumors about us!**

Bella sighed as she looked around the room. Students kept turning to look at them and Bella knew Tash was upset by what they were saying,

"I heard that Natasha, the gothic looking one, got kicked out of school for fighting with a teacher!" One girl gossiped to her friends, "And she all but jumped Jessica this morning!"

"Yeah," One of her friends agreed, "Jess said she was practically shouting at her for no reason, she obviously has anger management issues!"

That was just the beginning of the rumors and was most definitely not the craziest.

* * *

Alice handed them over to Emmett for their next class, Spanish. Angela and Ben were in that class as well so the walked with them.

"So," Emmett finally broke the awkward silence as they reached the classroom, "How did you two manage to get Alice and Jasper to like you so much in two days?"

Tash smirked as she said, "Well if you'd give us a chance you'd probably like us too! Though you'd probably like being around so you could laugh at Bella for falling over!" Bella glared at her but it wasn't very efficient since she stumbled slightly as she sat in her seat.

Emmett's booming laughter scared a few students and more people stared at them than before. People even poked their heads in the room from the hallway to see who could cause such a disturbance. "Wow you are a klutz!'

Bella blushed as she said, "Not everyone is as coordinated as your family."

Emmett smirked as he said, "Not many people are actually but your sister seems to be pretty light on her feat!"

Tash grinned as she said, "I'm light on my feat because I have a tendency to be in fights, I have to stay on my toes. I just got used to moving like that, I guess."

Emmett seemed impressed and the two of them carried on the conversation talking about famous fighters and techniques. Bella smiled at this and listened to the teacher try to teach them Spanish.

" ¿Cómo ha sido su día, la Sra. Swan?" The teacher asked stopping in front of Bella to see how well she spoke Spanish. **(How has your day been, Ms. Swan?)**

"Hoy ha sido fino para mí menos todos mantiene mirar fijamente en nosotros adn que hace rumores acerca de mi hermana. ¿Cómo ha sido su día?" Bella replied instantly with a flawless accent. She shocked the teacher so much she was speechless. Every student turned to stared at Bella in astonishment. Most students only told her what she said in English, instead Bella had replied correctly in very fluent Spanish. **(Today has been fine for me except everyone keeps staring at us and making up rumors about my sister. How has your day been?)**

"Very good Ms. Swan. Very good indeed." she said moving on to another student. Bella noticed that she skipped over Tasha and Emmett. She smirked, to bad we don't have French, then we would be practically killing the teacher, Bella thought.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch and Angela and Ben would be joining Alice, Bella, Tasha, and Jasper. As they were in line for their trays a boy named Mike from their Spanish class walked up to Bella and started hitting on her.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

Bella had a very small tolerance for pick up lines so she glared at him and retorted, "Hiding from you."

Mike laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together."

Bella puled his arm off of her and smiled sweetly as she said, "Really 'cause I'd put f and u together." She walked away and Tash said,

"I have some friendly advice, don't try to get my sister. She has four brothers and four sisters, not to mention the Cullens and Hales, so you should just leave her alone. Plus," She added as she waved and walked away, "She hates pick up lines!"

Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben were laughing when the twins sat down. They had obviously heard what had happened.

"That was gold Bella." Emmett chuckled as he passed by their table to sit with the rest of the Cullens. Bella blushed as she said,

"Did everyone hear?"

Angela nodded as she said, "Yeah. Nobody was really talking yet so almost everyone heard."

Bella's head slumped to the table as she blushed again.

They all laughed as they talked about what classes they had next. Apparently Bella and Tash had Biology with Edward next. That would most definitely be interesting.

"Well," Alice said snapping Bella from her thoughts, "We have to go shopping this weekend to celebrate your first week of school!" Bella and Tasha looked horror struck.

"Your coming with us!" They said at the same time grabbing Angela's arms.

She looked confused but said, "If it's okay with my parents I'll go."

Alice turned to Jasper. He smirked as he said, "Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I have plans, remember?"

Alice pouted but nodded as she said, "Fine. Then it will be Bells, Tash, Ange, and I!" Angela smiled as Alice called her by a nickname. She was surprised at how quickly she had been accepted by them. The Cullens were known for keeping to themselves and Bella and Tasha didn't seem like the type to accept others easily either, yet she had become their friend in one class period.

"Why are you two so worried about a shopping trip?" Angela asked them.

They shared a glance and Tasha answered, "Alice has a tendency to go into psycho pixie stick fashion fairy mode!" Alice glared at her and said,

"Hahaha, very clever!" They all laughed at this and Edward came over to their table.

The bell rang just then and they all got up from their seats. They said goodbye and Tash and Bella walked to class with Edward. Now this would be _very_ interesting, Tash thought as she glanced at Edward and Bella, very interesting indeed.

**A/N Thank you to **Hikari-and-Akari **for coming up with and letting me use 'psycho pixie stick fashion fairy mode' It is pure GENIOUS! Hehe I just love it! Well thank you to all my reviewers including my anonymous reviewer **Caz19 **and my friend Lexy (Vampy-Chan!!!) She's probably the reason this got posted so soon, she threatened me! Well thank you for reading and...**

**insanityisFUN!!!! out! **


	5. Games

**A/N Well hello again! I am not so proud to announce I got my first flame! From a friend of mine no less! Well, thank you if you are still reading and reviewing! My Internet is jacked up so I am so so sorry about being late! I'm having issues answering reviews and PMs as well. T.T Well thanks and on with the insanity!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would go like this...**

_**Chapter 5**_

_The bell rang just then and they all got up from their seats. They said goodbye and Tash and Bella walked to class with Edward. Now this would be very interesting, Tash thought as she glanced at Edward and Bella, very interesting indeed._

_**Cullens/Swans**_

Biology was surprisingly worse than the other classes. Bella, Tash, and Edward had to sit together, as lab partners, since there wasn't another open seat, and the girls in the class sure went crazy!

Not to mention, Mike Newton. He kept walking over and hitting on Bella, then he'd narrowly avoid being slapped. Jessica Stanly, the same girl Tash had frightened that morning, was spreading even more rumors, most of which consisted of Bella and Tash fighting over Edward, like that would ever happen!

Edward himself had managed to distance himself from Bella, who happened to be sitting in the middle. He was quite obviously not breathing and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Finally half way through the class Bella leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Are you okay, Edward? You don't look well!" Edward had gone rigid in his seat when Bella leaned over and seemed to almost fall out of it when she spoke to him. He didn't want to risk taking a breath so he just nodded. Bella narrowed her eyes at him but just shook her head.

Edward knew she would probably ask again in the hallway and dreaded the moment already. Bella's scent was much to appealing to him. She smelled strangely of freesia and strawberries and the scent was much too strong. All that was running through his head at that moment were scenarios of how he could kill her the fastest without anyone finding out.

Just then Mike Newton started walking to their table. Edward and Tash glared at him and Bella just finished her homework with a satisfied smile that slipped instantly when she saw who was coming.

"Hey, baby! Lets study tonight! Your place or mine?" Mike asked seductively as he sat on the lab counter, earning glares from all three of them.

Bella glared daggers at him as she spoke dangerously, "Both. You'll go to yours, and I'll go to mine. And after that you will leave me alone for the rest of your miserable existence!"

Mike laughed as he said, "Thats real cute and funny babe, but where do you live so I can pick you up at seven?"

Tash barked an irritated laugh as she said, "You really never learn do you, Mikey?"

"Mr. Newton!" The teacher said as he approached their table, "Would you kindly get off the lab table, leave Ms. Swan alone, and return to your seat!" Mike left them to return to his table begrudgingly, and all three of them threw grateful looks at Mr. Banner.

"Wow, die eikel pakt ook geen hint!" Tash sighed nodding towards Mike. **(Wow, this bastard can't catch a hint!**)

Bella smiled and nodded as she said, "At least Chris and John aren't here! Then he'd most definitely be dead!" Edward sent a glance their way, but unfortunately for him, Tash noticed.

"You worried she's taken, Eddie-boy?" she asked with a wink, "Well you don't have to be, Chris is my...boyfriend, and John is just overprotective! He's Jas's anyway!"

Edwards head had snapped in her direction when she started speaking and by the time she was finished he was glaring at her, "I have no reason to worry about something so trivial."

Bella shook her head at her sister as she said,_**"**_Kun je je eens een keertje gedragen Tash?" **(Could you behave just for once Tash?)**

* * *

Alice, Bella, and Tash met Emmett outside of the gym for their last class. Alice, Emmett, and Tash were grinning, while Bella was glaring at the dreaded gym doors.

Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Jessica Stanley were in this class as well, which only added to Bella's discomfort. Bella groaned as they entered the gym and she saw the coach carrying a box of basket balls to the center of the floor.

They got their uniforms from the coach and quickly changed. Alice grinned when they got the lockers right beside hers.

"Don't worry Bella!" Alice giggled as they sat on the benches for their instructions, "We aren't playing today, plus you'll be on Em and my team, with Tash of course, so you won't have to do much!"

Bella smiled softly at her as she gratefully sat on the bench. Being the klutz she was she was ecstatic she wouldn't be playing the game for another day.

"Man," Tash sighed as she sat by Bella with Emmett on her other side, "I wish we'd be playing when we aren't week! Then Bells would be at least slightly useful!" Emmett gave her a confused look but shrugged it off, they were weird, he knew that, so what Tash said wasn't alarming to him as it would have been to others.

"Are you saying Bella isn't as much an uncoordinated klutz when you aren't week?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

Bella and Tash shared a look and said at the same time, "You are just like Jas!" Alice gave them a confused look and they laughed. It was a perfect mixture of bells and rain that made them sound like the angels they were. A few people stared in awe at the group at the top of the bleachers.

"Jas is as short as you, has curly black hair, green eyes, is over excited, loves shopping, is rather secretive, bounces constantly, and just our family's you to paraphrase it!" Tash gasped as she laughed.

Emmett grinned as he said, "NO matter how much they are alike there is not another Alice in the world! She is just too _special_." Emmett winked at them as he said the last part sending them into another bout of laughter and making Alice glare at him and slap his arm.

"Would you four quiet down so I can explain this to you!" The coach asked, forcing them all to stifle their laughter. Almost everyone had been staring at the laughing group, the Cullens never laughed like that around anyone else in the school and everyone was trying to figure out what was so special about these girls that _they_ paid them all this attention.

As the teacher explained the rules for basketball Alice, Emmett, Tasha, and Bella made plans for after school. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Tash would go to the Swan residence and Emmett would meet them there later with the rest of the Cullens. Alice was planning a 'Game Night' of sorts which was bound to be interesting due to the fact there would be seven vampires and two angels playing poker, among other things!

Near the end of the class the teacher called out team captains, "Alice, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren, pick you teams! Cullen first." The coach blew his whistle as he walled over to sit on a bench.

Alice grinned as she said, "Tasha." The other three captains chose teams and it was Alice's turn again, "Emmett!" As the others picked Bella sat in the corner until Alice called her, the last member of their team was Ben Cheney, who was rather shocked to be chosen by them.

The coach approved everyones choices and dismissed them to change out of their uniforms. As they stripped and dressed back into their own clothes Bella said,

"I sure am glad you chose Ben and not Eric, Alice!"

Alice giggled as she replied, "Ben's nice, he should be with people who appreciate him, not people who stay with him to make themselves feel better!" Tash laughed as she said,

"Like those bitches?" She nodded to Lauren and Jessica as she passed them and gave Jess a rather rude gesture. Bella had to stifle a laugh as she saw the scared expression on their faces, Tash had already left quite an impression om the student body of Forks High-school!

They met Emmett outside the locker rooms and walked to the parking lot where they split ways,

"Don't trip till I get there, Bells!" He grinned as he walked off with a wave.

"I'll try not to!" Bella laughed as she called after him. Jasper had joined them and they were all four laughing as they got inside the yellow Porsche.

Alice told Jasper what they had decided to do today and he just smiled at the idea. It would most definitely be an interesting night. The whole Cullen clan playing games with Bella and Tash, it would be a whole new experience for many of them.

* * *

_**Cullens**_

Edward was glaring at the road as they drove home and Rosalie wasn't talking to Emmett. He had told them what he and Alice had decided their plans would be tonight, and neither of them liked them. Edward didn't want to be near Bella's wonderful scent and Rosalie just didn't like humans.

When they drove into the garage Esme was waiting. She smiled warmly at them as she said,

"Bella has invited all of us to come to her house!" Edward walked past, her without a word, to his room. Rosalie just glared at Emmett then the phone in Esme's hand before she stalked off to her room. Esme looked at Emmett with worried and questioning eyes. He shrugged and smiled as he said,

"Eddie said something about _her scent being too strong, _and you know Rose!" Esme looked confused for a moment but just shook her head, she'd worry about that later, she still had to call Carlisle.

* * *

_**Swans/Cullens**_

Bella sighed slightly as they walked through the door. She looked slightly paler than usual and seemed to be tired. The way she moved it looked like she was just out of strength, as if the school day had been to much for her. Tash glanced at her and shook her head.

"Why don't you go and rest for a while Bells?" She asked. Bella just nodded and made her way up the stairs slowly. She was being more cautious, due to the fact that she was rather week at the moment.

Alice and Jasper shared a worried glance before they turned to Tash. "Whats wrong with Bella?" Jasper asked worriedly.

Tash smiled at them as she said, "Nothing really. She just had a long day, it wore her out." Alice looked at her questioningly but let it drop until a time they would be alone. She needed to ask her quite a few questions. She had been reading Bella's book, much to everyones surprise, and had become even more curious.

"So when will they be here?" Tash asked Alice. They had had Bella call Esme to invite them to come, but Esme had only said they would be there after Carlisle got home from work, not a specific time.

Alice shrugged as she said, "In about three hours and twelve minutes!" Tash grinned but Jasper looked worried, had Alice just revealed their secret or did they already know?

Tash looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Either of you up for a game of Chess?"

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were driving in the Volvo while Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's black Mercedes. As they pulled up in front of the house they saw that the lights were on in the front room and one of the rooms upstairs. They walked up the driveway and Carlisle knocked on the front door when he reached it.

Alice answered the door with a grin and showed them in. They were all stunned to find Jasper and Tash deep in thought as they sat on the floor leaning over a chess board. Suddenly Tash grinned as she took Jaspers king. Jasper glared at her and slumped against the back of the couch.

"Me again, Jazz!" Tash sang in a taunting voice that made Jasper lunge forward to grab her. The rest of the Cullens were sure she would be caught and were completely shocked that she managed to skip back in time. Jasper growled at Tash and she shook a finger at him,

"Now, now, Jasper. There's no point in being a sore loser. If your going to play be a good little boy and except it when you lose." She spoke to him like a kindergarten teacher reprimanding a six year old bully.

Alice giggled as everyone else just stared. Finally Tash turned her attention to the rest of the Cullen clan an grinned.

"Too bad it wasn't Bells doing that!" Tash said standing up, "She can make you feel guilty for living! She's actually done it before!" They all stared at Tash before finally Esme asked,

"Were is Bella?" Tash looked around the room before grinning sheepishly.

"I guess she's still resting upstairs." Her smile changed from sheepish to mischievous as she asked, "Hey Edward, could you get her? She's the third door on the right at the end of the upstairs hallway!"Edward sent a questioning glance at Alice, when she nodded he shrugged and went to go get Bells.

Edward looked at the house as he made his way to Bella's room, it was brilliantly decorated. It had a traditional homey feel that welcomed you but made you wonder if it were just a dream. There were subtle hints of modern technology that seemed to blend perfectly with the old fashioned home.

Edward knocked on the door but opened it before there was a reply. As he walked in he saw Bella's body quickly fall on the bed. She sat up with wide eyes and stared at him as if he were an alien.

"Edward!" She gasped. Her hand was over her heart and Edward could hear how it was thumping wildly out of control.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as he walked to stand beside her bed.

"Huh?" Bella asked as she shook her head and said, "Yeah I'm just a bit disoriented."

"What were you doing before I came in? It looked like you fell." Edward was very curious now and Bella looked slightly uncomfortable as she avoided the question by asking,

"What are you doing in here?"

Edward blinked at her and replied simply, "Your sister asked me to come and get you, everyone else is downstairs."

Bella nodded as she registered this then her expression changed to one of irritation. She got up and nodded to Edward to follow her as she passed him and turned off her light. Edward closed her door as he followed. As she walked her expression changed again. This time from irritated to lived.

"_NATASHA!!!_" She screeched as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward winced at her tone as he remembered their conversation on the phone, "May I have a word?" She asked this in such an icy tone Tash flinched back.

"Isabella, we have guests." Tash reminded her calmly as she backed away from her sister slowly.

"Bella glared and practically growled as she said, "That would be what we need to discuss."

"Why do we need to discuss it?" Tash asked with slight annoyance in her tone, "You helped plan them coming over!"

Bella sighed softly as some of her anger melted away, "I know that Natasha. What I didn't know was that I was going to be snapped from my _rest_ by Edward."

Tash got a slightly guilty expression as she said, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I forgot about your senses!" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and Bella smiled coldly as she shook her head,

"Perhaps next time _you_ will come, since I'm actually more _comfortable_ with you than I am with Edward." Bella folded her arms over her chest as she turned to walk into the dining room, "Anyone up for a game of Sorry?"

Emmett and Alice grinned as they grabbed Edward and dragged him after Bella so the four of them could play. Bella set up the board so they could begin. She was blue, Alice was yellow, Edward was green, and Emmett was red. Bella was the first to get a pawn out of start and also the first to get to home.

Once everyone had a pawn out the game got very interesting. Alice and Emmett teamed up against Edward at the beginning to get back at him for various things he had done in the past few decades. After bumping Edward back to start for the nineteenth time Alice and Emmett noticed That Bella had three pawns in home while each of them had only one.

Alice glared at Bella as she said, "You know this means war."

Bella laughed as she drew a card that brought her into her safe zone. The rest of the Cullens and Tash were watching the game with amused eyes as Bella said, "You know Alice war is irrelevant to a true strategist, it is just like every other game played. It is won by the person who is most careful and subtle, the person who kills in silence, the person who uses their brains instead of strength and brute force." She smiled as she added, "And you, my friend, are not that person." Everyone stared at Bella dumbfounded after she said this except Tash who just rolled her eyes and said,

"You and Ariana say the exact same thing every time! Can't you find something new to confuse everyone else with?"

Bella smirked as the others played and Edward finally got out without being pushed back. She drew a card and with a satisfied smile moved her last piece to home. "When you find something that works you stick with it." She told her sister simply.

Tash rolled her eyes and pulled out a notepad, "That makes Tash five, Alice three, Jasper two, and Bella one!" She stated as she marked a tally by Bella's name.

"Hey! Thats not fair you started counting before we got here!" Emmett accused loudly as he stood up.

Tash laughed as she said, "You know as well as I do that the game you choose will give everyone a load of points!"

Emmett grinned as he said, "Thats true!" He grinned evilly as he asked, "Who wants to play twister?"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy until finally Alice grinned and said, "Everyone!"

"Carlisle and I will spin the wheal." Esme volunteered as Alice happily grabbed the box from underneath a couch.

Bella looked about to object but Tash stopped her by saying, "Bella, even if you are a klutz you must admit you are rather flexible."

Bella sighed but nodded. Tash went first and put her right hand on blue, Bella went next, followed by, Alice, then Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally Edward. Tash was spread out across the mat when she fell. Alice was entangled with Rose causing the both of them to fall. Emmett fell off the mat as he tried to reach his left foot a few feet behind his right. Jasper finally fell after trying to reach under Bella to get his left hand to a yellow.

Bella and Edward were the only two left. They were in a rather uncomfortable position since Edward was practically on top of Bella. Bella blushed as she said,

"I really love this game, its not awkward to play with strangers at all!"

Edward chuckled as he said, "I must agree with you on that. This is not how I commonly get to know people."

Bella laughed as she maneuvered herself so she could more comfortably crouch on the right colors. Edward shifted himself finding his leg under hers. Bella sighed as she said,

"When will this end Tash?" Edward had a feeling she wasn't talking about the game they were almost through with.

Tash grinned when she said, "This will end when you and Eddie-boy start making out in the broom closet, till then we keep playing these games!" Bella blushed furiously and it was quite evident Edward would to if he were capable of doing so.

"Natasha!" Bella cried losing her balance and falling on top of Edward. She blushed even more as everyone else laughed as she and Edward tried to disentangle themselves from their strange unwilling embrace.

When they were finally standing up and away from each other Edward and Bella couldn't meet each others eyes. Everyone was laughing at them as Tash marked a point for both of them.

"I think it's time I got to bed." Bella said making her way up the stairs to her room. Alice pouted as she said,

"Well there went our entertainment!" Edward growled a warning at her and she grinned. He was getting protective of her, that was good. Edward and Bella seemed to get along already but there was something about the way Bella was talking that made Alice wonder what was keeping her from trying to be his friend as she had with her, Jasper, and Emmett.

Edward glanced at Alice and cocked an eyebrow at her, he had obviously heard her thoughts and was wondering what she meant. Alice shrugged as a response and thought to him,

'She's friendly to people! So if she isn't as friendly with you that means she's shy and if she's shy that means she likes you!'

Edward just glared and shook his head as Tash smirked and said, "Well, Isabella why don't you just come back down so you can beat us at Scrabble and we can all move on with our lives!" Everyone stared at her as she spoke because of the fact that her voice was barely raised.

Bella came down the stairs with an annoyed scowl as she mumbled, "Stupid brat knows all my weaknesses, and she sure as Hell doesn't mind playing off of them!"

Tash smiled as she said in a sing-song tone, "Now, now, Bella be nice, you know we can all hear you!"

Bella rolled her eyes and everyone just stared. Finally Edward raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Your weakness is Scrabble?"

Bella blushed as she said, "I just hate to miss a game of it is all, its actually one of my strong points."

Tash laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder as she said, "Yep! Words are really Bells thing! You should have seen the look on Aro's face when Bella was screaming at him! I mean he was practically _weeping_, she was using so many freaking insults, and languages, not to mention the fact that she was just using _a lot_ of large words!"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at her sister along with the rest of the Cullens. Finally Carlisle asked,

"Who are you talking about, Natasha?"

**A/N Dum_ Dum DUM_!!!! Ha ha finally a cliffie, I feel so evil!!!! Well thanks for reading and so so so sorry for this being late! My Internet is seriously screwed right now!!!! Not to mention a slightly busy schedule my brother was the Baker in _Into The Woods _and that was this weekend so what can you do! Well review if you want and if you seriously hate me right now, feel free to tell me! I hate me to!!!! Well until next time...**

**Miss Insanity is out!**


	6. Narrowly Avoided Confession

**A/N Hey, sorry about the wait, my Internet just got fixed and we had MCT2 testing (State testing) and final exams the last days. Man, only in my school district would you have testing the next to last week of school and finals on the last two days! Well, I never said I lived in a particularly smart city! Well on with the insanity...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would go like this. . . **

_**Chapter 6**_

_Bella's eyes widened as she stared at her sister along with the rest of the Cullens. Finally Carlisle asked,_

"_Who are you talking about, Natasha?"_

_**Paris France/ Extended Swan Family**_

Jas bounced as she walked inside of her large house. Bella would finally be attached to someone! No one could figure out why she had insisted Bella's soul would be Edward Cullen, a vampire. It made quite a bit of sense to her though, and she knew best about these things.

Edward was protective, kind, gentlemanly, and immortal. He was also a vegetarian which Bella had stated as something she admired in men, though Bells had actually said people Jas conveniently forgot the specific wording. It was perfect! The only problem was keeping it from Bells and Tash.

Jas knew of Alice, she knew of her gift, and she knew how she was enough like her to try to get the single members of her family together. And that only added to the brilliancy of it all! Edward and Bella were perfect for each other and now after all of these years they would be together! The only problem that could possibly get in their way was Bella and Edward themselves.

Bella was always nervous and cautious and Edward was, well, if Tash had done the favor Jas had asked of her, struggling to get over her scent.

Jas had asked Tasha to spread a bit of chaos on the Cullen family before she left, and knowing Tash she would have done so for the fun of it!

OH! Bella would thank her for this...later...even if she would curse her first...with many _many _profanities...and languages! It was all brilliant! Now they just had to wait a few weeks so they could settle and then she could proceed with her plan. Her evil, devious, and mischievous plan that would secure the fate of the world!

Oh how she loved getting lost in her thoughts of a world filled with love! And she, of course, conveniently forgot about the great deal of hate in the awful world that is named reality.

"Jasmine." John's warning tone shocked her out of her reverie and she pouted as she said,

"What I'm just thinking of what Bella will wear when we get there!"

John smirked as he said, "Then you need to stop, you're scaring James."

James snorted as he walked by and said, "You wish." Harmony giggled as she followed him upstairs and said,

"Perhaps it's you who is frightened, John, you always have hated going shopping!" John just glared at her and shook his head, his family was not an easy one to live with, especially for all of eternity, in the end you could have no secrets.

"Jas?" Ariana asked in her soothing melodic voice, "Would you get those towels from the wash and hang them up to dry?" Ariana was the calmest one of them all and was basically the mother figure of the family. She always made sure everything was done, and she was always treated with respect, even by humans. Humans could sense that there was a power to her that was gentle and strong and their instincts told them that they could not harm such a power in any way.

They all had something like that, Jas attracted people with her loving aura, John had a certain commanding effect that seemed to tell all that he was a leader, Chris was the one that people just glared at, his hatred was practically tangible and people would always pick up on it, James just scared people, enough said, he was in control of death after all, Harmony seemed to evoke fights and people could never help but get in an argument that they would most certainly lose with her, Nathan calmed everyone around him, his peaceful nature always had, Tash just seemed to cause accidents, and Bella was always around when someone miraculously managed to find their homework.

And when you put them together everything was basically normal, that was how it was designed. They were meant to balance each other out, and balance they did. The only thing in their family that was missing was Bella's other half, and that would be found very soon.

After Jas hung the towels to dry she took out her phone and began dialing, just because it was already happening didn't mean she couldn't give it a little push! She was most definitely not know for her patience.

* * *

_**Swan**_

Tash froze when Carlisle asked that one life threatening question. She was always terrible with the secret, the only reason it was never given away was that she never liked any humans enough to actually try to talk to them. Not to mention if it did slip the person who found out miraculously forgot and thought that all they heard was a group of teens who were so sarcastic they called each other angels!

Bella was looking at her in panic as the Cullens stared at them with curious and slightly worried eyes. Just as Tash opened her mouth to tell them the truth Bella's phone began vibrating, indicating that Jas was calling. Bella sighed in relief as she answered it,

"Jasmine!"

"Hi, Bella! Put the phone on speaker we all want to talk to the both of you!" Jas chirped happily in a soprano quite a bit like Alice's.

Bella and Tash exchanged a worried glance as Bella said, "We have _guests_."

The sound of Ariana's quiet musical laugh became audible as she kindly said, "We will not say anything that could possibly embarrass you, Isabella."

Bella smiled as she put the phone on speaker and held it between her and her sister. Tash looked at her with doubt and Bella answered the silent question with a shrug. If Ariana was okay with it it shouldn't go to wrong, though this was them they managed to conveniently forget, things were never quite that easy with them.

"Now, Bella, introduce us!" Jas commanded. Bella and Tash could almost see her bouncing on the balls of her feat in excitement and could barely hold in their laughter as they realized what she had asked them to do.

Bella sighed as she said, "Jas, I can't introduce you since you aren't here!" Bella blushed as Edward gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. Bella was rather curious as to why she blushed so much more often around Edward. He looked at her and she blushed? It just wasn't normal! (Not that any of them were normal, per se.)

"Why did you guys call anyway, not that we object...much." Tash asked as she eyed the phone curiously.

There was a lot of laughter on the other line and finally Chris said, "Well, Jas likes to meddle in Bella's love life and she decided that now would be the perfect time."

Bella blushed as Tash laughed and asked, "What love life? The little virgins practically sworn off men!"

Bella blushed even more as the rest of the Cullens turned to look at her curiously, Edward was now staring at her with a slightly shocked expression that Alice seemed much to excited about. Suddenly Edward turned to glare at Alice as James said simply,

"She hasn't sworn off vampires." Bella gasped and fell to her knees as Tash just stood there, frozen.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she furiously took the phone from Bella, "What did you just say?"

"Give the phone to Isabella and leave the premises immediately, Miss Hale." Johns cold commanding voice ordered. Rosalie looked slightly taken aback but that didn't stop her from saying,

"And why should I? You have no authority to tell me what to do and where to go, I don't even know you!"

There was a sigh on the other line and there seemed to be a quiet argument in the background,

"This is all your fault idiot!" Chris hissed angrily.

"Why did you have to say that? Now Bella will never talk to me again and the Cullens will be avoiding them!" Jas was whining and drawing out her words in a childish manner as she spoke.

"How stupid are you?" Harmony asked incredulously.

"That was irresponsible, James." Ariana sounded disappointed though there appeared to be an undercurrent of agitation hidden deep within.

"Why did you say that?" Nathaniel asked in a worn tone.

"James, you might have just blown it!" John said coldly.

"You guys are overreacting! Bella will use her power and make them forget everything, she always does!" James said reasonably.

"Are you crazy?" Bella finally asked, her voice had risen a few octaves and she seemed like she was about to faint, "I can't do that! I could _die _James! Did you forget why we're in Forks in the first place?!?" Tash knelt by her sister worriedly as she said,

"James, hang up the phone."

"Why?" Jas asked in a worried tone.

"Because," Tash said irritably, "Bella is about to pass out and we really need to stop talking or she might not wake up for a while! You're stressing her out!"

There was a click as the line went dead and Bella sagged into Tasha's arms. "Damn it." She cursed as she tried to maneuver herself so she could stand. Suddenly Edward walked over to her and looked at her as if asking for permission. When she nodded he lifted Bella up and began carrying her to her room.

Tash sighed as she stood up, with the help of Emmett. "Well this is an awkward situation."

"What's wrong with Bella?" Esme asked worriedly as she looked up the stairs to where Edward had taken the unconscious Bella.

Tash sighed as she said, "She's just really weak, a lot of stress can knock her out when she's like this." Alice looked at her curiously and Tash told her, "I'll explain later."

Carlisle was looking at her in a strange manner as he asked, "Have you ever lived in Volterra, Italy?"

Tash tensed at the reminder of that dreaded city and replied through clenched teeth, "For about two weeks."

Carlisle looked as if he had finally beaten a rubix cube after a year of struggling over one, "Thats why you sound so familiar." His voice was barely louder than a breath but Tash heard it loud and clear and promptly froze.

Just then Edward came back down and raised an eyebrow at Carlisle's amusing expression, "Why does Carlisle look like he just figured out the answer to life?"

Tash along with every one else began laughing at Edwards humorous word choice and finally Tash got enough breath to ask, "How's Bella?"

Edward looked slightly worried as he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Not so good, she was mumbling about castrating James, Mike, and John."

Tash let out a small laugh as she said, "Last time she passed out she was ranting about castration by blender, so I think she was aware of you."

"Why would you think that?" Edward asked curiously.

Tash shrugged as she said, "She would never talk about castration by blender around you, she's to shy! Thats what we're trying to fix!" A grin spread across her face as she said the last part and Alice nodded fervently,

"Yeah, when we're done with her she'll be more open with Edward than any of us!" She said as she began to bounce.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Edward instantly got worried when Tash said Bella was about to pass out, not to mention when she said she _might not wake up_. When Bella fell onto Tash he couldn't stand watching Tash try to get up without harming or jostling her sister so he walked over to her.

Edward gave Tash a questioning look, asking permission to pick Bella up and take her to her room. When Tash gave him a reluctant nod he wrapped one arm around Bella's shoulders and put the other under her knees as he lifted her off her sister.

Surprisingly he didn't even think about how alluring her scent was, he was just worried about whether or not she was okay. He carefully carried her to her room as he felt her body practically mold to his. She was warm, and he liked having that warmth in his arms.

He liked how she felt in his arms and that thought scared him. As he carefully pushed her door open he surveyed her room. It was relatively normal a bed, desk, book case, dresser, and nightstand decorated it and the Victorian wallpaper gave it the feel of a scholars dorm room.

Edward quickly made his way to her bed and set her down on it. Bella looked rather beautiful, if you asked him, she was wearing normal clothes and her hair was simply down but she looked so peaceful. That was when he heard her start to speak,

"Stupid James, I'll castrate him with my bare hands if he does that again, and John too. Then I'll get Mike Newton, I won't have to deal with those raging hormones anymore if I do." Edward didn't know whether to laugh or worry. Bella wasn't the type of person to talk about castration in her sleep, well he didn't think so anyway.

So he just shook his head and smirked as he pulled the comforter and sheets over her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He shook his head again as he left her room and turned out her light.

There was something about Bella that drew him to her, and he couldn't figure out what it was. She intrigued him, and all he wanted was to be around her.

If he didn't know better he would say he had a crush on Isabella Swan, but Edward was, if anything, smart and he knew he could never love a human, let alone one he had known for less then two days.

**A/N Well, how did you like it? I know its short but I kinda need a little break. School just ended though so I will be updating much more often! Hopefully. Well review if you want to but other than that, thanks for reading and thank you to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters, I try to respond to everything but if I managed to overlook one please let me know 'cause I really want to thank everyone who reads my fic! And please if anyone speaks fluent French, Italian, or any other language I would greatly appreciate some help! Just tell me in a review or PM if you want to help! Well enough rambling. . .**

**Miss Insanity is out!**


	7. Odd nights and angry mornings

**A/N HEY! I apologize in advance this chapter is slightly crack because it only covers one night. I always thought I wouldn't ever write a crack fic but I guess I was wrong. Man I'm a hypocrite, and if your reading this Mae, shut up and don't text me about it. This is late again and I apologize. Please read the A/N at the bottom there is an important announcement. Well on with the insanity...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would go like this. . .**

_**Chapter 7**_

_If he didn't know better he would say he had a crush on Isabella Swan, but Edward was, if anything, smart and he knew he could never love a human, let alone one he had known for less then two days._

_**Paris France/ Extended Swan Family**_

"_You stupid_, _**stupid**_**,** _**STUPID, IDIOT**_!!!!!" Jas screeched as she launched herself at James who was looking extremely confused about his family's angry (pissed is a more accurate term) glares.

"What did I _**do**_?!" James asked as John caught Jas around the waist just before she would have landed on him in a flurry of scratching and strangely enough hissing. Oh my gosh Jas is officially a cat. Oh cute kitty.

Harmony snapped him from his thoughts by slapping the back of his head as she glared at him and short and simply called him stupid, "Baka."

"Gomen, but what did I do?" James looked at the glares he was getting and Harmony took pity on him and said,

"Run. We'll give you three seconds and then we let kitty Jas loose. Run." James didn't need to be told twice as he saw that his own death could possibly come today. He decided he made a good choice by wearing shoes inside that day, he'd be running for a while.

_**Swans/ Cullens**_

"Hey sorry 'bout this but I think it's time for you to be going home. We have school tomorrow you know." Tash said as she sent a meaningful glance at Alice.

Alice felt her mind being dragged from her body as she was dragged into a vision,

_They were all standing in the same positions they were in now, which confused Alice for a moment until she realized it was only a few seconds away from the current time._

"_Alice, could you maybe go get some clothes and come back so you can stay the night, I could really appreciate some help with Bella." Tash asked she looked at Alice, Carlisle, and Esme as she spoke, obviously measuring their reactions._

_Alice seemed excited and looked to Carlisle and Esme for permission. When they nodded she grinned and said, "Great! Now I can help Bella with her clothes again in the morning!" _

As she was brought back to reality she smiled at Tash. 'This is good,' She thought, 'Now I can ask her!'

Edward looked at her quizzically and Tash took that as her cue to ask.

_**Somewhere in the Sahara Desert**_

"_**JAMES SAMUEL CROSS!"**_ James was still running with inhuman speed from his still fuming_ sister. _

"Are you just pissed or are you having PMS?" He asked her as he ducked around a sand dune to avoid her shoe hitting his face.

"Are you just stupid?" Nathaniel asked him as he caught up to him.

"Or do you have a death wish?" Ariana finished for him as she caught up to the two and ran on James' other side.

He grinned as he said, "I've been told I'm stupid, so both."

"Of course." The couple muttered in unison, their calm and quiet voices blending together in perfect harmony.

_**Swans/Alice**_

Alice called Tash to come pick her up no more than ten minutes after she got home and had to wait an agonizing five minutes for her friend to get there.

When she finally pulled into the driveway Alice threw open the door and was inside befor she even put it in park.

"Excited, Pixie Stick?" She asked monotonously as she drove away.

Alice looked at her friend when she heard her tone and got worried by the look on her face. "Is Bella okay?"

Tash closed her eyes for a moment, and amazingly enough drove along the winding path flawlessly at a speed that could put a Cullen to shame, she was anxious. "She's the weakest one of us all. She always has been. It's because she doesn't have a soul mate, or soul as we call it, to share power with. So now that we're weak she's practically as fragile as a human. More so than most. For Bella it's like a human having Lukemia, you never know if your weakness will kill you that day or not and you aren't even sure you'll be able to get out of bed. The difference is, there's no medication for it. All she can do is meditate her power. And we all know it hardly helps at all."

Alice looked down at her lap as she asked, "Is there any way at all to make her as strong as the rest of you?"

Tash finally went back to her usual sadistic nature and grinned cruelly, "That's what we need you for." She said simply, "If Bella can find her soul mate, it could be any one, she would have a source of strength to draw on to serve as her other power source and that would make her as strong as the rest of us."

"Edward?" Alice asked as they pulled in front of the 'cottage.'

Tash nodded as she said, "I think that's what Jas is thinking." Alice grinned, this was good news, and in about two weeks she would be able to plot with the mastermind of love herself, now all she had to do was set up the foundation.

_**Along A Random Beach In Hawaii**_

"_**Jaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmesssss Saaaamuuuuuuuel Croooooooooooooss!!!!!!"**_

"She's still chasing him?" Chris asked as he juggled a few pineapples.

"Yep." Ariana replied simply as she turned a page in her novel.

"How much longer do you think?" He asked as he added in another pineapple.

"Maybe a week, a week and a half tops." Nathaniel said as he shaded in his sketch of Ariana reading.

"Think we could distract her and get her to forget?" Chris asked as he started dancing with his flying pineapples.

"_**JJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Did that answer your question?" John asked as he took the pineapples away and stacked them back into the bowl in the hotel room they were at.

"Yeah." Chris sighed as he flicked Harmony, who had been listening to her I pod through the conversation and happily ignoring the pursuit outside, in the back of the head, earning a slap that would probably leave a lump.

_**Swans/Alice (Bella who is still out cold)**_

Bella didn't know what was going on but she knew she sure as Hell wasn't going to stop it. She was sitting on a couch next to Edward and was leaning on is shoulder as they watched a movie that obviously neither of them were paying any attention to.

She sighed softly and Edward asked, "What is it Love?"

Well, that caught her attention! Love? WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT, SHE BARELY KNEW HIM! It was then that she really took in her surroundings. She was in the living room of their home in Paris and she was leaning quite friendlily on Edwards shoulder.

So, she figured it had to be a dream. The question was, why is she dreaming about Edward? She finally decided to just let the dream play out, what's the worst that could happen in a dream after all?

_**Swans/Alice (The people who are awake and did not just break a cardinal rule of life)**_

Alice and Tash were sitting on the floor of Bella's room as she slept and they talked like, well, teenage girls.

"So then we all got thrown in jail and Esme had to come bail us out, she. _Was_. _**Not**_**.** _**Happy**_."

Tash laughed as Alice told her story's about all the times she'd been thrown in jail. She had a pretty good record actually, seventy times in seventy years, not bad in Tasha's opinion. But she still had her beat, she had been in every jail in the world at least once, and that included dungeons. She'd been thrown in _those__** A LOT!**_

Suddenly Bella mumbled something that sounded quite a bit like, "No Edward! Jasmines not a kitty, I am."

Both of them burst out laughing because of all the different meanings those two sentences had.

"My, God, that could have meant..."

"Yeah, or it could have been..."

"I think she's dreaming about..."

"Or maybe..."

"And she's probably..."

"Yeah and she'd be using..."

"Don't forget the butter..."

"Yeah or the..."

"Oh and she'd put the..."

"Or she might be dreaming about..."

"Now that's just wrong, Alice. I mean that was way out of context. Gosh Alice, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

_**The Great Wall Of China**_

"_**IIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"I think she's calming down."

"Yeah."

"She's coming off of the war path a bit."

"I miss my pineapples."

"Anyone up for a pizza?"

"_**HELP ME PLEASE!!!! HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Well she's back on the war path."

"Are we gonna go get that pizza now?"

"Yep."

"Pineapple?"

"You're so insensitive!"

"_**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Swan/Alice (Bella who is sleeping and broke a cardinal rule of life while asleep, I mean how do you even...)**_

OKAY! Well, um, guess that thing of saying what's the worst that could happen applies in dreams as well. Yeah Bella learned that the hard way. Yeah I'm talking experience.

So she just let's it play out thinking, 'Oh, what's the worst thing that could happen in a dream, right?' and well next thing you know she's in the middle of a full out make out session! Meaning they were almost rounding third if you catch my drift.

Well, Bella learned the hard way that the first cardinal rule of life still applies I dreams. You may be asking what's so bad about a make out session. Well make out sessions are all fine and dandy when your alone, but it's kinda different when your I a room with fourteen family members. Some of them are wolf whistling, Emmett and James, some of them are clearing their throats, Nathaniel, John, Ariana, Carlisle, and Esme, some of them are sending off murderous intent for violating the innocence of their sisters mind, Chris, and some of them were telling you not to forget protection, that would be Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Tash, Harmony, and Jas.

Yeah, she also found out you can blush in dreams too! Isn't that great! This is why she meditates instead of sleeping. Come to think of it, why is she asleep?

_**Swans/Alice (the conscious people who know to obey the rules of life at all times while alive)**_

"So, when did you guys wake up?" Alice asked as they quieted down from another of Bella's outbursts.

Tash shrugged as she said, "In the beginning, I guess. We didn't really wake up, we just were. We were there and we had instincts."

Alice cocked her as she asked, "What kind of instincts?

Tash contemplated that as she dug a spoon into a tub of mint-chocolate-chip-ice-cream. "Well, I guess we just knew what we had to do. We knew what we were, and strangely enough who we were. We were actually originally scattered all across the world with only our sibling but we met up where Paris is now, that's why we stay there so much. But we got together and everyone just knew, I guess. God I sound all sappy, shoot me now please!"

Alice laughed at her friend and they continued to talk about random things from their pasts until Bella started speaking again,

"Bad, Edward. No bite. No bite. Edward bad. Bad Edward."

They burst out laughing and said,

"God, that is so wrong!"

"Yeah, what if she's dreaming about..."

"Yeah, and with Edward! I think he's..."

"What if he's..."

"Or perhaps he's..."

"I wonder if they..."

"She probably wants..."

"And he probably..."

"Okay, now that's just sick, Alice. That's just sick."

"But, you said..."

"Just, sick, Alice, sick and wrong. Perverted and..."

"HEY!!!"

_**Forks Washington**_

"_**JJJJJJJAAAAAMMMMMEEEEESSSSSSSS!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"She still hasn't calmed down."

"It's only been a few hours."

"Pineapples..."

"_**HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"**_

"They're getting along better."

"Yeah, she hasn't pulled anything yet."

"_**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT?!?"**_

"_**THE TERM IS CASTRATION!!!"**_

"_**WITH GARDEN SHEARS?!?!?!"**_

"_**YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!"**_

"That's gonna hurt."

"Yep."

"Hey, aren't Bella and Tash staying in this town?"

_**Swans/Alice (The conscious people who are evidently perverted)**_

"Did you just here someone screaming about castration with garden shears?" Alice asked as she looked around the room as if expecting to find someone chasing another person come crashing through the window.

Tash looked up and was about to answer when they heard a distant voice say,

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET YOU JJJJAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!"

Tash blinked as she said, "I guess Jas is chasing James around the world again. She really is like you." Alice stuck her tongue out at her as they heard another distant cry,

"STOP! DONT! NO! PLEEAAAASSEEE! STOP! DONT! NO! PLEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE! STOP! DONT! KNOW! PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!"

"Mama I'm a big girl now!" Alice and Tash sang in unison.

_**Swans/Alice (A very troubled and confused Bella)**_

'Okay this is getting strange.' Bella thought as she felt herself being dragged into another strange dream. She had been dragged into so many different dreams that night. The strangest part was that they all involved her and Edward. Suddenly she heard what sounded like Jas and James screaming at each other,

"I! WILL! KILL! YOU! YOU! IDIOT!"

"HHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
"JJJJAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"  
"PLEASE!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMUUUUUEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"CCCCCCCRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

'Thats strange,' Bella thought, 'Now Jas is trying to kill James in my dreams. I really need to get new friends. I can't even get away from them I my dreams.'

_**5:15 AM Swans/Alice**_

Tash and Alice hid as Bella began to stir. She grumbled something about needing a life and buried her face in her pillow. Finally she sighed as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. As she was getting up Alice jumped on her from behind causing her to scream and fall to the floor.

Tash laughed when she jumped as she caught her, "A bit jumpy, Goodie Tooshoos?

Bella just glared at them as she glanced at the clock and sighed, "Man, I had the strangest dream."

Alice grinned as she happily chirped, "Oh, we heard!"

Bella blushed a deep scarlet as she stuttered out, "W-wh-what e-ex-exactly d-did y-you hear?"

Tash grinned as she said vaguely, "Oh, just a few little snippets. I never knew Edward was a biter."

_**Some island in the middle of nowhere**_

"_**IDIOT, OH IDIOT, WHERE FOR ART THOU IDIOT?!?!"**_

"_**................"**_

"_**FOUND YOU!!"**_

"_**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**_

"Well this is getting old."

"Pineapple."

"Anyone know where we are?"

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me..."

"........."

"...."

"........"

"....."

"At least she doesn't have the shears anymore."

"_**NO JASMINE!!! NOT THAT!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"**_

"_**JJJJAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**HELP!!!"**_

_**Swans/Alice**_

Bella sighed when she noticed it was already six in the morning. She got up to go take a shower just as Alice bounced over to her closet and started sorting through her clothes for something _presentable_.

Tash was entertaining herself with a piece of yarn as she said, "As long as the angel doesn't show off her cleavage she'll be fine."

Alice poked her head out of the closet and grinned as she said, "I wouldn't dream of showing off her cleavage!"

"That's because since you can't sleep you can't dream." Tash grumbled as she went back to playing with her strand of yarn.

Bella just shook her head as she grabbed a towel and went to one of the bathrooms to shower.

Alice stuck her head out of the closet when she heard the shower turn on and asked Tash, "Would either of you object to a sweater dress?"

_**6:00**_

"Bella! Put on that dress and get down here!" Alice screeched as Jasper pulled up outside.

"Don't you think it's a little too...short?" Bella asked as she looked at the blue dress Alice had instructed her to wear.

"NO! You're supposed to wear the leggings!" Alice called giving Tash a worried look.

"But what about the sleeves, they're off the shoulder?" Bella asked as she slipped on the brown leggings.

"You just have to wear the tank top!" Alice sighed exasperated at Bella's inexperience with fashion.

"Oh, thanks!"

_**Cullens**_

It was early morning when Carlisle was disturbed from his readings by shouting.

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't actually think that those bitches are friends! They know about vampires! They're a threat!" Rosalie's angered shouting brought Carlisle to the living room in a split second.

"Rosie, they aren't a threat. If they know about us they're fine with it. They won't turn us in." Emmett said reasonably as he tried to calm down his mate.

"Like Hell they aren't a threat! They could expose us! We should just kill them now before they get the idea to!"

"Well, unlike you Rosalie not all of us are comfortable with killing people!" Edward yelled at her. Carlisle was shocked to see his family, save Rose, defending the twins.

Rosalie faltered at that comment and glared icily at Edward as she growled menacingly, "At least I had a reason to kill the people I killed, you just went out and picked up dinner."

Carlisle decided it was time to step in and cleared his throat before speaking, "What is the problem?"

Emmett, uncharecteristically solemn spoke first, "Rose thinks that Bells and Tash are threats and we should just kill them off."

Carlisle glanced between his children as a rather upset Esme entered, "You will not harm those innocent little girls."

"ESME!!" Rosalie cried, "They're a _threat to the family_!"

Esme sighed as she said calmly, "Rosalie, Bella and Tash are not threats. If they know anything they would not tell anyone and that's _if. _Calm down and you should all be getting to school."

_**A/N**_ **I am so sorry for the long wait and I am pained to say that I will be taking a break from this fic. I will be continuing and I can promise you that when I update there will be a tidal wave of chapters but unfortunately I can't constantly update do to a conflicting mind. I promise that during this break I will be writing chapters and I apologize for this. Thank you to all my readers(if I have any) and I hope to see you again the next time I post. So long for now my dear ones...**

**Miss Insanity exits stage left.**


	8. Odd Days

**A/N HEY!!!! Long time no write! Yeah that was my fault but I should be coming back now! I had to post today because today is my birthday, October 12, since its almost 11, yeah had to go out to eat and we stayed out late, then I had to take my shower cause I have school tomorrow, today was fall break, isn't it great we get a whole day! I am very sorry about not updating for so long, any of you who have written a story been into it and the next time you sat down couldn't write a word for a while cause you lost interest overnight, you know what happened. I am so sorry though. I hope I have at least three readers left, I say three because I have two friends who both said, you better call me the minute you post, so just looking for at least one person who isn't completely pissed at me. Thank you to all who reviewed and asked me to keep writing, it was what woke me up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would go like this...**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Esme sighed as she said calmly, "Rosalie, Bella and Tash are not threats. If they know anything they would not tell anyone and that's if. Calm down and you should all be getting to school."_

_**Once again in Paris, France**_

What had started out as a game of tag had turned into hide and seek. Jasmine was now trying to find James, who was hiding quite effectively from her. It had been going on for hours and it was unfortunately not going to end any time soon.

"Found you, James." John sighed as he heard the sadistic tone his lover was using, she was still angry after days of this sadistic games of cat and mouse. Kitty Jas was on the prowl and apparently she finally thought to check the shower.

"JAS! Please just let it go!" Ariana winced as she heard the loud thump that indicated her brother had just been thrown to the floor. He was always in trouble, and of course he decided to almost blow Bella and Tasha's secret.

Ariana sighed as she leaned into Nathaniel's side and reached for her book, if they were going to be childish she was going to block them out. Nathaniel chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued sketching.

John glanced at the pair beside him, they were so close and they hardly ever actually spoke to each other. It amazed him how connected they were, Ariana could be reading and reach for a glass and Nathaniel will hand it to her still sketching without even looking at her.

"How about we watch a movie?" Chris asked, breaking the contented silence. Harmony just shrugged and leaned her head on the back of the couch as she said,

"If you want to watch a movie we can watch _Titanic_."

Chris shook his head and mumbled, "It's Tasha's favorite, she'd kill me if I watched it without her."

Harmony rolled her eyes and suggested, "Dracula?"

Chris laughed and barely managed to gasp out, "You're kidding me right?"

Harmony grinned and replied ruefully, "Of course. I may be his lover but that doesn't mean I share a brain with him!"

"_Two Weeks With Love_, perhaps then?" Ariana suggested as she marked her place in her book.

Nathaniel set his notepad on the coffee table and nodded with everyone else as he said, "It still amazes me that everyone in the family likes that one."

"You're not the only one." John smirked as he got up and placed the disk in the DVD player. Everyone settled into comfortable positions as the musical began.

"James, oh James, where are you James?"

* * *

_**Forks, Washington; Swans/Alice&Jasper **_

As Jasper pulled into the parking lot Emmett rushed to the car and pulled Bella out in a worried fashion. He held her by the shoulders as he checked over her to see if she was okay. He nodded eventually and pulled her into a hug.

"EMMETT!!!" Bella gasped as she struggled to get out of his grasp, "Let go! Can't breathe! Lungs crushed!"

When he set her down Bella blushed as she noticed all the people staring and whispering. "Are you okay, Bells?" Emmett asked as Alice, Jasper, and Tash came around the car giving him strange looks.

Bella, Tash, and Alice laughed and Jasper just smiled as they realized why Em had acted in such an odd manor. "I'm fine!" Bells assured him when she sobered. He nodded and Jasper stated,

"We should get inside, school will start soon." They all sighed as they set off to class. Jasper, Tash, and Bella headed to AP English.

"Great, now I get to waist an hour of my life in a room full of hormonal teenage boys and gossiping bitches while some hag tries to get me to read a book I've read at least thirty times!" Tash mumbled as she sat at her desk.

Bella laughed as she said, "Could be worse."

Tash looked at her cautiously as she asked, "How?"

Jasper answered for Bella as he took his seat, "You could have all of that every day of every year for centuries."

Tash gave him a look and said, "I do."

_**

* * *

Paris, France**_

Jas had finally calmed down after a week of chasing James around the world and their home and was now packing her favorite clothes, meaning half her wardrobe, into her suitcase and putting her valuables into her travel bag.

"Jas, what are you doing?" John asked as he leaned against the door frame of their room.

"Packing!" She chirped happily giving him a wide grin before diving back into her closet.

John sighed as he shook his head and asked, "Why?"

Jas just turned and gave him her, '_Go away you stupid idiot,'_ look and went back to her work.

HE sighed as he turned and went back downstairs to help the rest of his family pick another movie.

"She coming?" Chris asked as he sprawled himself over an armchair with the remote.

John gave a wry smile and said, "She's packing."

Ariana sighed as she said, "We don't leave for weeks yet, and she is already packing. You know very well she'll unpack and repack at least a dozen time in the next few days, just so she'll stay in fashion in America."

Harmony laughed as she grabbed _Spirited Away _from the coffee table and put it in the DVD player, "They have fashion up there?"

"_**YES!!**_" Jas yelled from upstairs and everyone laughed. They were an odd family but a family none the less and they all knew that no matter where she went Jasmine Cherish Knightly always had to make a fashion statement.

_**

* * *

Time Skip Forward a Few Weeks Forks Washington Swans/Cullens**_

Bella and Tasha were quite happy with how well they were falling into place in Forks. They had arrived nearly two months ago in October, and already the student body of Forks High treated them as if they had always been there. Most of the guys had calmed down about the new arrivals as they got to know them, and the effect of being the shiny new toy wore off, mostly. There were of course still some who were oddly attracted and stalkerish, and Tash would never forget to add stalkerish creepers, but that happened everywhere.

The Cullens had mostly accepted them, Alice , Jasper, and Emmett treating them like siblings, Carlisle and Esme treating them like their own daughters, and Edward even had a habit of coincidentally catching Bella when she would pull a klutz move and trip. The only one who had not quite warmed up to them was Rosalie.

Now, she really didn't have any basis for disliking them, she just didn't want them around her family, she actually found that over the time they had known each other she held an odd respect for the twins. She just didn't like the risk of them being around her family.

Angela and Ben had become quite good friends with them as well over the past two months. Angela had indeed gone shopping with them the weekend after their first day of school, with Alice paying for all of them. It didn't turn out to be as bad as they had thought it would be. The four girls had gotten on quite well laughing and joking the entire time, with groaning included as Alice forced them into clothes.

Ben also became a source of great entertainment and friendship, always being able to lighten the mood when he sat down at their table for lunch. He also gave them something to tease Angela about.

It was a usual Monday morning when Bella began to notice something began to notice her sisters odd behavior. She was calmer than usual, more relaxed, every one else seemed to notice it as well.

"Natasha, would you kindly tell us what page we are on?" The teacher asked causing Tasha's head to snap up from her desk.

"Act four scene three page three hundred two." She answered immediately glancing at the note Jasper had on his desk with the answer to the teachers question.

The teachers eyes narrowed but she continued on with her reading of _Romeo and Juliet. _Tash rolled her eyes but caught Jaspers and inclined her head in a silent sign of gratitude.

His lips twitched upwards slightly and she winked at him causing him to stifle a chuckle so as to not attract the teachers attention.

Tash smiled and attempted to go back to her thoughts, Bella had asked her recently why she was so much calmer and Emmett even asked her why she turned nice all of the sudden, idiot. She really didn't even know what was happening she was just content, it was kind of what it was like when it was just her and Chris on vacation. When they were alone and she didn't have to have any walls or barriers, she could be herself.

She practically jumped for joy when the bell rang and Bella groaned causing her to laugh.

* * *

AP Calculus was interesting, for Tasha, Bella it was more like her own personal Hell. Which meant that they were even. Bella resorted to working with Angela who understood the subject much better as Tasha and Alice pretended to work together while in reality they were just talking as Tash worked the problems.

"Wait, so you do what now?" Bella asked frustrated, Angela sighed.

"Just watch."

"I thought you did that at the end?"

"No you, actually you might."

Alice giggled as she watched the frustrated girls consult their textbook, flipping through pages diligently as they tried to find the correct section for the unit they were working on.

"Why don't you just help them?" Alice asked Tash as she watched her furrow her eyebrows in concentration on a specific problem.

She just shrugged before saying simply, "She's stubborn and I don't like dealing with the heifer when she isn't in a good mood. You've seen her, would you want that directed at you?"

Alice shrugged before saying, "I guess not, but does she really get that frustrated?" She looked over at Bella and her question was answered for her, she looked completely frustrated and had her forehead resting om her palm while her fingers twisted through her hair, she was quite obviously not thrilled at the moment.

"She'll get over it, trust me, just leave her be for the moment." Tash sent a wary glance at her sister then the clock before saying, only twenty more minutes, then we can drag her to the bathroom and calm her down before our next class."

Alice raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she asked, "This happens a lot doesn't it?"

Tash grinned and let out a slightly disturbing chuckle before saying, "You have no idea Pixie Stick. You should have seen her when we were first learning, back in Volterra, she almost bit my head off once when we were taking Advanced Algebra for the first time."

**

* * *

Paris, France**

"_OKAY!!! JASMINE CALM DOWN I HAVE EVERYTHING!!!!"_ Harmony yelled at the small girl before her, she was sick of having to deal with her, they needed to get Bella back so she could take over when Ariana and Nathaniel disappeared to their secluded areas to have their quiet whispered conversations that no one even a vampire could here.

A calm soothing hand rested on her shoulder as Ariana walked up behind her, "Harmony why don't you go and make sure James is ready."

Harmony nodded to her and, with a withering glare to Jas, left in search of her soul. "Thanks Ari!" Jasmine chirped as she bounced in the opposite direction before Nathaniel stepped in her way.

"Jasmine Cherish, stay." He said quietly, but with a force anyone hardly ever heard. It was more frightening than Ariana's disappointed look.

"Jasmine you can't be like this all of the time, you need to calm down. If you don't we won't be leaving. We'll be staying right were we are." Ariana spoke quietly but she knew everyone in the house would be able to hear her. It was a warning to everyone. John might be the leader of their family, as he was the one who could manipulate all of them, but Ariana and Nathaniel were the most respected.

Ariana was kind and sweet, almost motherly, always there when someone needed a hand, and Nathaniel was caring and compassionate, always seeing both sides to a story and being able to find a compromise that would benefit everyone. They were the ones who held everyone together.

"Sorry." Jasmine whispered before heading to her room to make sure she was completely packed.

"Shall we, Love?" Nathaniel asked offering his arm with a sweet smile. Ariana giggled as she took his offered arm and they descended down the stairs into the kitchen.

Ariana screeched and laughed as Nathaniel unexpectedly lifted her up with ease and set her on the counter and walked swiftly to the fridge.

"Chocolate," was all Ariana had to say as she swung her legs and turned on the T.V., which was visible from where she was, with the remote and then turned on the DVD player.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "_Company_?" He handed her some chocolate pudding and she smiled.

"Of course."

_**

* * *

Forks, Washington Cullen/Swan**_

History was so annoyingly incorrect that both Tash and Bella blocked it out, passing notes to Alice to pass the time.

**Alice?**

**Yes Tasha?**

**Pass it to Bella.**

_**What?**_

**Can either of you see the clock? The flags in my way.**

**Mine too.**

_**Ten minutes till Spanish Tash.**_

**Yippy! Note the sarcasm.**

**Can't be that bad. You get Em, Ange, and Ben!**

_**She has a point.**_

**I guess.**

Angela stole the paper away just before the teacher glanced their way and hid it under her book. When the teacher's back was turned she quickly scribbled a note to Bella,

_**Shouldn't you be paying attention to the teacher?**_

_**Probably, we can catch up at home, thanks for worrying though Ange**_

Angela looked at the clock quickly, _Three minutes till the bell_. She sighed as she turned back to the teacher, it was always like this the three of them wouldn't even pay attention and then they would all pass the tests easily. It was irritating to see people who got things so easily, well actually Bella was worse at math than she was and apparently Tash was terrible in Eng and Lit. Alice was relatively good at everything though, lucky her.

The bell rang and Angela hesitated just a moment before gathering her books and heading to Spanish. _Ben will be there, I hope I don't make a fool of myself...._

* * *

Bella sighed as she allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts swirled with faces and times that were long past and day dreams that would never be fulfilled, and that she would blush a new shade of scarlet over if anyone ever found out about them.

She still was the least comfortable with Edward out of all of the Cullens, though Rosalie still hadn't warmed up to them. He was always the one who caught her when she had her klutz moments and then he would just disappear. She hadn't had a real conversation with him at all, and it bothered her.

She could sit around and day dream about him all day but she couldn't get a whole two words out at a time without blushing and couldn't get him to speak almost at all.

"You eating today, Bells?" Tash asked quietly. Emmett sent them a fleeting look but quickly turned his attention back to the teacher as she asked him a question.

"Yeah, I feel a bit dizzy, I need to rest when we get home." Tash just nodded and answered a question the teacher asked her before whispering to Ben who was sitting beside her, "I can't wait for lunch, I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing but try to listen to some woman attempt to teach a bunch of high schoolers. It's pathetic."

Ben just shook his head and sighed, "You only think that because you and Bella speak Spanish almost more fluently than the teacher."

"True." Tash grinned at him as he watched Angela stumble over a response for the teacher.

"Bella." Emmett hissed under his breath to get her attention. She turned her head towards him slightly but kept her eyes looked with the teachers, the image of a listening student. "You said you were dizzy, you could call Carlisle, he'll call the school with an excuse to get you out of class."

She shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks Em, I just need some sugar in my system." He nodded but his concerned eyes didn't leave her for the rest of the period.

Bella tried to focus but her head was swimming, she couldn't explain it but something was happening, something big. There was something important going on and she needed to find out what it was.

* * *

Lunch was a relief for everyone, even if the only people actually eating were Bella, Ange, and Ben, Tash had gotten a tray but instantly handed it to Bela who scarfed it down along with her own lunch quickly.

Tash's eyes widened suddenly and she choked on the water she had been sipping, Bella slapped her back as everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at them. Angela was rubbing her back as well and by the time her coughing subsided she looked like a deer in the headlights.

She turned t Bella and then glanced to the door. Bella noticed Alice's eyes glaze over and glanced between he rand her sister worriedly, something was going on, and she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

Angela was looking at Alice weirdly and as soon as her eyes came back into focus she asked, "Alice, are you okay?"

She just nodded as she said, "Bella they're...." She never got to finish her sentence because the door to the cafeteria opened and the whole room went silent.

There in the doorway stood nine teenagers, extremely beautiful and peculiar teenagers.

**A/N Wow, been a long time since I wrote that sign. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to post quickly before I go to sleep. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought and if you think I screwed up royally. Miss After Death, please tell me at school so I don't have to think about if you're being sarcastic or not, I can just hear it. Well see ya next week I guess.**

**~Miss Insanity is BACK!!!**


	9. Airports and Airplanes

**A/N Hey their people of, well, wherever your all from. Sorry about the wait, I sat myself down a few days ago when I realized how long it's been and just started typing. I promise that there will be regular updates again, I have the next couple of chapters already typed and ready to go so you don't have to worry! :) This is a bit of a filler chapter but it lets you get to know bit more about my OC's so it's good! I hope! :)^.^(:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would go like this...**

_**Chapter 9**_

_She just nodded as she said, "Bella they're...." She never got to finish her sentence because the door to the cafeteria opened and the whole room went silent. _

_There in the doorway stood seven teenagers, extremely beautiful and peculiar teenagers._

_**Hours earlier in the airport**_

"Okay, hurry everyone we have to make it to the gates in half an hour." John called as everyone got out of their cars.

"Johnathan, calm down, we'll make it." Nathaniel spoke quietly into his ear as he passed him with his and Ariana's suitcases.

John just nodded and followed him with Jasmine and his own suitcases, with Chris and James following behind him. They were moving today, they had been in Paris for too long, they would raise suspicion soon if they didn't leave and move on for a few decades, at least. They were having their belongings shipped to their estate in London, though they were taking a stop somewhere for a few years before leaving.

Harmony snatched her suitcase from James's grip and glared at him, "I can carry my own luggage, ass."

James rolled his eyes at her back and mumbled, "Women, can't live with 'em and sure would be miserable with out them..." He sighed before falling into step with Nathaniel.

Nathaniel sent him an amused glance before asking, "My sister more hassle than you bargained for?" His brunette brows disappeared into his bangs as he raised them.

"You've asked me the same question since Pericles ruled Greece, and the answer is still no. You aren't going to get me to leave her alone that easily." They laughed at the prospect of James ever leaving Harmony alone. They met in Greece, when Nathaniel and Harmony stumbled upon them in their home, obviously not human. They were the last to join their rather unconventional family, in the Golden age of Greece, and ever since James had been chasing after Harmony. That was actually how Ariana and Nathaniel ended up spending so much time together, and later marrying.

Nathaniel just shrugged with an easy smile, remembering the old days in Greece when they all first came together.

_**Flashback Athens, Greece Golden Age**_

Bella, Nathaniel and Ariana sat together in a small room used for weaving, laughing at Bella's failed attempt to weave herself a dress.

"I just don't get it! How am I supposed to get this right! It's to complicated!" She exclaimed frustrated, finally giving up and glaring down at the mass of tangled wool she had been attempting to weave.

Ariana laughed, a sweet tinkling sound that left Nathaniel in a daze, as she grabbed Bella's hands and guided them through the motions of weaving again. "it's not that hard, Demetra, you just have to be smarter than the wool."

Bella glared at her weekly before her face broke out into a grin, "We all know how hard it is for me to be smarter than inanimate objects, Athera."

_**End Flashback**_

Nathaniel sighed as they went through airport security. Those where the days when they would travel around, spreading their gifts, changing their names to fit each culture and time. That was back when they were always together, and they didn't have to worry about running out of power or needing to rest. There weren't enough people in the world to were they would use all of their power.

Ariana sent him a smile as she passed under the metal detector and retrieved her shoes and other personal belongings. "You shouldn't space out so much, not n such a public place. You're letting your power out unintentionally an almost putting all these people to sleep." She whispered into his ear as he joined her to retrieve his backpack and shoes.

He gave her a peck on the lips before whispering in her ear, "I'm restless. It's only been a few months but everything is off without them."

"The piece is disturbed." She stated simply, her sweet soprano portraying a hint of amusement. He smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to their gate, making it just in time to hear the attendant call their flight number.

As the seven of them found their seats, all of which were conveniently together John glanced around at his family. Nathaniel was taking out his sketch book while Ariana unsurprisingly pulled out a book and leaned against his shoulder. Jas was leaning across him to stare out the window, while Chris sulked alone listening to his i pod. Harmony and James where in the seat in front of his, arguing as usual.

All of these things where normal for them, the where just missing Tasha badgering Chris to let her listen to and Bella laughing at Harmony and John until they made her go sit with Ariana and Nathaniel, where she would read or discuss something odd with them.

He sighed, his family wasn't right without them, with them associating with_ vampires _in the middle of nowhere Washington. He shook his head, they would soon have their family back and there was nothing else to do other than wait to get there.

Okay, Harmony thought as she puked her guts out in the airport, that could have been worse. James, who had been holding her hair back as she puked into the trashcan, grimaced as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "How about you wash that off." He recommended gently, leading her in the direction of the bathroom.

Ariana met them there and sent him a smile saying, "I'll help her. We don't want you giving any of the women in there heart attacks or have them call security on us, again, now do we?" She teased him as she led her sister-in-law into the womens restroom.

She handed harmony a tooth brush and toothpaste she had bought a few minutes ago and started wetting a paper towel. "Why do I always get sick?" Harmony growled around the toothbrush and toothpaste obviously annoyed.

Ariana just laughed and replied good naturedly, "You just don't like flying. It's not meant for everyone, at least you didn't vomit on the plane."

Harmony rolled her eyes as she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth. "Yeah, I made it just inside the airport instead!" Her sarcastically happy comment didn't faze Ariana as she watched her rinse off the toothbrush and wipe her mouth with the paper towel.

"At least James was there to hold your hair." She commented at last, her face unreadable. Harmony's face softened a moment before she quietly said, "Whatever, lets just go." And pushed her way past a smiling Ariana.

Chris sighed, he knew he was sulking he just didn't want to admit it. Everyone else had their other halves to do whatever they do during this ridiculously long flight, he didn't even know why they were on an airplane, they could travel much faster than this on their own, but John wanted to fly, and what John says goes.

He glanced out the window, hoping to see some sign of civilization, and instead was rewarded with a seemingly endless expanse of sea. Great, he thought, I'm flying over the Pacific and Tash is likely being stalked by the child delinquents of Forks, Washington, the middle of nowhere town named after an eating utensil for Christ's sake!

Chris knew he was being immature, but that was what happened when he was away from Natasha for too long. First, he would act like a lost puppy and call her twice a day, then as that got old he would get depressed and sit in his room all day, heavy metal blaring from his speakers. Then after John dragged him out of his room-literally dragged- and forced him to watch some god forsaken Disney movie that made him cry like a wuss, he would begin to sulk and get ridiculously pissy.

Jas looked back at him with a smile, "You act like your PMSing or something!" Chris growled but before he could speak ,or lunge forward and snap her skinny little chicken neck, John pushed her back into her seat by pressing on her head. Chris sighed and slumped in his seat, observing his family.

Nathaniel watched the sleeping girl beside him carefully, he could draw her in his sleep, knowing every inch and crevice of her skin by heart, her image burned into his memory since the moment he saw her. His Ariana, even with all of his knowledge of her he could never quite capture her soul, not with his brush or pen or charcoal, never her soul.

He sighed, images of her sleeping could be found all over their room, in every home they owned. That was when she was most vulnerable, when she needed him there the most, and that was when he got the closest to capturing her soul. Without the boundaries and walls she kept up while awake, she was so fragile.

He hadn't realized he had continued the sketch until he looked down and saw his soul sleeping on the page, her mouth slightly opened as she rested her head on his knee. She stirred as he turned another page, "At it again I see?" She mumbled hazily, yawning in the middle of her question to make it impossible to understand to anyone but him.

"Of course, Love." He kissed her forehead lightly as she leaned on his shoulder, "What else would I do?"

She sent him an exasperated look as she shook her head, "Draw someone knew?" He knew she wasn't angry due to the fact that she was quite obviously trying not to laugh at him.

"But their souls are so easily portrayed, and yours my dear hasn't been captured yet, after millennia of trying I just can't seem to capture your essence." He gave her and endearing look and tapped her nose as he spoke to her.

Ariana laughed as she cuddled further into his side and pulled out the portable DVD player, "_Sunday In The Park With George_?" Nathaniel nodded and rested his chin on top of her head as they settled down to watch yet another Sondheim musical.

'_We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way! I wonder what we're eating for lunch?! We're on our way! Ooooo, Bella's gonna be pissed! We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way! Hmmmm, John seems irritated! We're on our way! OOOHH! Now he's twitching! We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way! We're on our way!__** Shit, I forgot my new bow!!!**_' Jas suddenly stopped bouncing with a very irritated expression on her face.

"What?' John asked her cautiously but with a slight edge of annoyance that wasn't quite hidden beneath his authoritative demeanor.

"i forgot the bow Bella got me before she left." Jasmine mumbled glumly, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her shoes.

John chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's fine. Bella will understand, besides she'll be too focused on killing us for being there to care that you forgot the bow." His words where so teasing and light that they managed to break Jas from her gloom.

"Your right!" She giggled merrily, "She'll be livid! It'll be hilarious!" Her giggle quickly turned into a full blown laughing fit that had her leaning against John, who had already joined her in her hysteria, for support.

"James!!!" Harmony whispered harshly in the manor of yelling.

"It's true!" James replied defensively, holding out his hands in front of him.

"That's not something you say out loud, you idiot!!!" She glared at him as she glanced around to check who was listening, noticing that only the blushing flight attendant had heard. She sent the woman a slightly apologetic glance before turning back to her soul.

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear with a sly grin, teasing and provoking her at the same time. "Do you not enjoy it when we-"

Harmony cut him off by slapping her hand over his mouth, "Shut up you idiot! I don't want the entire plane to know all about our-"

"But Love, you never used to mind when we-" James was cut off by Harmony's lips firmly planting themselves on his own, "Oh forget it."

Harmony rolled her eyes as Jas bounced in her seat while they waited to get off the plane in Port Angeles. "Calm down, Shrimp, we're only like fifteen minutes away now."

She just glared at her in response as John tugged their carry on bags from the over head compartment, and James wrapped an arm around Harmony as he shouldered his back pack and stepped off of the plane. "Come on Pukey, lets go find our cars."

Nathaniel shared a meaningful glance with Ariana and they both disappeared among the small crowd surrounding the baggage claim, emerging again with three large suitcases in tow. Nathaniel flipped his phone open, checking the time, before grabbing Ariana's hand and leaving two of the suitcases with the other four.

He scanned the parking lot for a moment before leading his love to their black Porsche. He put their suitcase in the trunk and set their carry ons in the back seat, before turning to Ariana and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and helping her into the car. She swatted his hand away from her seat belt and sent him a mock glare.

"I can do that myself you know." Her voice was teasing and her eyes lit with mischief, prompting him to grin roguishly and reply,

"But where's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes at him as he closed her door and made his way around the car to the drivers side. He sighed as he slid into his seat and turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car, and said softly, "I'm glad we had our cars sent here. I couldn't stand a rental, they always smell bad."

Ariana just giggled and put their Rent CD in, singing along as the opening song _Rent _blared from the speaker.

The seven protectors pulled up to the cottage at nine, and took their time unpacking their suitcase, before making their way to the school around noon. They explained to Mrs. Cope that because Harmony and Jas were seventeen, and Nathaniel, Ariana, and Chris were eighteen, and they would be starting school the following Monday they would need a tour. It was only slightly harder to convince her that John, posing as their nineteen year old guardian, and James, posing as his eighteen year old high school graduate of a best friend, needed to come along so they could "see what type of environment their family was being tossed into.

So, after five minutes of convincing Mrs. Cope led the seven "teenagers" through the halls, pointing out important things and ignoring the fact that a blind baboon would be able to navigate them with ease. As they neared the cafeteria, their last stop, John mentioned casually that his cousins were there and that they wanted to say hi before leaving.

Mrs. Cope left with little hesitation, saying that she had work to do, and to get their schedules from her Monday morning. When they where sure she was out of hearing range Jas began to bounce and asked with a shocking amount of reserve,

"What will we say to them?"

James grinned down at her sardonically as he answered, "Jas made us do it." She huffed and glared at him but kept her mouth shut as they opened the door to the cafeteria. IT went quiet quickly as people realized they were there, and John stilled himself, preparing himself and his speech for the confrontation that was about to occur.

His calm gaze locked with Bella's enraged one as she stood from the table she was sharing with a few vampires and humans. He knew the moment she spoke that this was going to be painful, as the only word that left her mouth was a very quiet, very deadly,

"Johnathan."

**A/N I'm so sorry again that it's been so long! I have the next couple chapters typed so I promise I will update either every week or every other week. I had to post this today as this is the first anniversary of this story! YAY! And that makes me feel even worse about this fic because its taken me a year to get to chapter nine! A YEAR!!! Because my Twilight obsession went away! Yeah, I'm not an obsessed fan girl anymore. :( But I promise this will be finished, and to anyone who is actually reading this I LOVE you and promise that if you let me know I will dedicate the next chapter to you, just because if your still reading my fic after MONTHS of silence from me, you are an amazing person in my eyes. Well peace out guys and happy late Easter!**

**~Miss Insanity Out **


End file.
